The Wish
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: They say to be careful what you wish for because you might get it. That's truer than people realize. Especially since when you make a wish, The Foundation assigns an agent to make your wish come true. But what happens when you wish for love and even their agent can't find someone for you?
1. Prologue

**Author Note: I have to get my obsessions in check.**

**~CWA**

**Title: **The Wish

**Summary: **They say to be careful what you wish for because you might get it. That's truer than people realize. Especially since when you make a wish, The Foundation assigns an agent to make your wish come true. But what happens when you wish for love and even their agent can't find someone for you?

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Friendship

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim Ouran High School Host Club. I do own OCs._

**Prologue:**

**Third Person:**

Ritsu Kasanoda kicked the can as he walked with his head down. He hated it- he hated that he was alone and that every girl was scared of him. It didn't help seeing the Host Club and how girls fawn over Takashi- both of them were scaring looking, so what made Takashi different than him?

Ever girl he knew was scared of him. No one wanted to talk to him or even be his friend (besides Tetsuya). Every time he even tried to ask a girl out, she usually ran away screaming. He couldn't help that he had a scary face, or that he was sometimes rude or loud.

Either way, he was done. He hated that no one would even give him a chance for a change. Maybe he should give up people all together, drop out of the high school, and just devote solemnly to running the syndicate. It didn't matter to him if he found someone or not. It didn't matter if he didn't have a girl by his side to kiss and hold or a girl that wouldn't be scared of him or a girl that would smile at him… It didn't bother him, really.

"Great," he muttered as a few water droplets hit him.

Then it started to pour down, not that he cared. He continued walking down the street, kicking the can, and he pulled his collar up to block some of the rain. Though he still got soaked on his lonely walk. He didn't have a destination in mind, he just wanted to get away from the syndicate for a while and think.

"Damn it," he muttered as he almost slipped on the sidewalk, "Can't even walk right."

As the rain poured on him, he looked up at the skies at the stars. It was then that a shooting star went across the sky/ While it might have been childish, Ritsu closed his and eyes and he made a wish.

He didn't know it then, but it was that wish for love that would change his life forever.


	2. New Assignment

**Author Note: Please review! Does anyone know where I got the address that she'll be staying at in Japan from? ;)  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 1- New Assignment:**

**Max:**

I walked out of the hospital room with a small smile. The doctors rushed past me to get inside, but they paid no attention to me. As I walked down the hall, paying no mind to what was being said for I knew exactly what they were saying- that Miss Harrison had awoken from her coma.

The doctors would say that it was a random miracle from the heavens. It was a miracle, but it was done from right here on Earth and by no means was it random. The reason that Miss Harrison had awoken from her coma after five months was simply because her fourteen year old daughter was wishing that her mother would wake up.

As a result of that pure-hearted wish, I was sent there to make it happen. It wasn't easy and I actually had to use a bit of magic, which I found incredibly dull. I honestly hated using my magic to make wishes come true- though it was necessary sometimes.

Note- I said pure-hearted wish because a lot of people don't really take the phrase 'be careful what you wish for,' to heart. If The Foundation made _every_ wish come true, then there would be absolute chaos. No, we just answered the calls that were pure-hearted, true, and _rational. Guess that means people can't exactly wish for a million bucks…actually I take that back there was that incident in Missouri when we made it so that girl would win but that was so she can pay for her father's hospital care. _To every rule there was an exception I supposed.

Not that humans knew about us agents and trust me we were agents. We were trained to not rely heavily on magic, to just secretly put things in place so certain events happened naturally. I said _secretly_ because we were like ninjas, granted ninjas didn't have stupid wings to worry about hiding. _I am not a fairy. Fairies are about two inches tall and rely on magic… and not to mention that they aren't real._

I made my way out of the hospital and no one gave me a second glance despite my pink hair. I casually strolled down the street, briefly glancing at people as they passed. I wondered who would be my next target…well, client actually. For all I knew, it could be that guy who just left the floral shop, or that girl who looked like she was about to cry, or that drunk. Well, I doubted it would be the drunk.

"Watch it pinkie," a guy said as he rudely shoved past.

"Watch it yourself jerk," I muttered as I continued walking.

The further I got away from the nice section of the city, the ruder and scarier the people became. Well, they would've been scary to humans anyway but I wasn't that concerned. I could defend myself easily.

Sure enough, despite the dirty, run-down, ghetto state of the neighborhood that I was living in, I did make it home safely. It was a run-down apartment with a spring set that had a mattress on it, suitable blankets, one pillow, broken sink with an even more broken mirror about it, a microwave, mini-fridge, a cruddy shower, a few duffle bags, and a toilet that I was sure that something died in at one point. It wasn't a nice place, but I didn't care since it wasn't like I was there all the time.

I took off my jacket and set it down on the bed as I yawned. Bringing Miss Harrison out of that coma took a lot out of me. I looked at myself in the mirror, well what I could see of myself in that mirror. My pixie-cut pink hair was messy and my dark blue eyes had bags under them.

Sighing, I closed the blinds of the window (not that it really helped that much but considering that I was on the second story I didn't complain). I took off my bra and sighed in relief at sweet freedom.

"Question- are girls taking off their bras and feeling freedom the same feeling as when guys just walk around naked?"

I jumped and grabbed the knife in my pocket, throwing it at the owner of the voice. He casually caught the blade,

"Your aim needs work, shortstuff."

"I'm not short," I growled out.

"_Sure you aren't,_" he laughed.

"And just what you are you doing here?"

"Visiting you."

"And you do realize there's this thing called, oh I don't know, _knocking?"_

I crossed my arms across my chest then blushed when I realized that my bra was still in my hand. I tossed the bra onto my bed discretely and then looked over to my visitor- Drew Carter. His dark blue-black hair was slicked back and his gray eyes were staring directly into mine. Like the official person he was, he wore a black suit. Drew Carter was my superior, my higher up. More than that though, he was like a big brother to me. Heck, he was even there for my ceremony when I became a field agent.

"Not as fun," Drew smirked, "But I wanted to tell you something."

"Of course you did," I groaned, "Because you _never_ come to visit unless there's something going on."

"That's not true," Drew muttered, "But look, you're needed in Japan."

"Japan," I repeated, "… Japan?"

"Yes, Japan. Apparently, there's hardly any field agents there at the moment and too many wishes to be filled so Bossman wants you over there."

"… To Japan?"

"Yes," Drew said a bit exasperated.

"Japan?"

"Yes, Japan," Drew snapped, "For the last time, Max!"

Honestly, I was still a bit shocked. Japan was a bit far from the US where I was currently stationed.

"So, how am I going to get there?"

Knowing that if I said no, I would be going anyway, I didn't put up a fight. Besides, I was used to moving around- thus the life of a field agent. Granted, most agents were stationed in a specific town and didn't go on assignments out of their range. Still, I wasn't a lucky one so I was always on the move hence why I was hardly ever at my own home (If I could even call the dump my home).

"Flying."

Nodding, I went to the bed and grabbed my duffle bags. I started to pack them as I continued to talk with Drew.

"Okay, what flight?"

Drew didn't answer me and I turned to look at him.

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me," I groaned to myself, "Self flying all the way to Japan…Can't even get a stupid plane to take me…"<p>

If flying all the way to Japan VIA my wings with a couple of duffle bags wasn't worse enough, I had to also use my magic to shield myself. I would lose my position as an agent if a human caught me. Using my magic plus flying made me extremely tired.

I was thankful when I finally reached Japan. I collapsed into an alleyway, breathing heavily. I set my duffle bags on the ground and started to try to catch my breath. I rubbed my soft clear wings, _man am I sore. _My wings were a lot like dragonfly wings, scratch that they were exactly like dragonfly wings. I wasn't exactly meant for heavy flying. _Unlike Drew, lucky guy has freaking bird/angel wings. _

Sucking it up as much as I could, I opened one of the duffle bags to get out some more suitable clothes. Since I was currently in just jeans shorts and my bra (It was more comfortable to fly with that), I grabbed a shirt to put on. I tucked my wings in close to my back and pulled the shirt on over my body, covering up my wings.

As soon as I was dressed, I picked up my bags and let the shield on me drop. _Now that's more like it, now I'm not using up my magic. _I strolled out of the alleyway with my bags on my shoulders. I looked down at the piece of paper that I got out of my pocket, _221B Baker Street._

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to kill Drew, <em>I thought bitterly since not only was it dark, but it also started to rain. Scowling, I walked into _221B _Baker Street, my new home for the moment. As soon as I was inside, I was glad that it wasn't cruddy. In fact, it was really nice. _But right now I just need some sleep, no assignments, just sleep._

I plopped down on the bed just as my cell phone beeped. Groaning, I took out the phone and looked at the new text message.

_New assignment. The client is Ritsu Kasanoda, who wishes for love. _

_Get it done, Max, and good luck._

_~Drew _


	3. The Client

**Chapter 2- The Client:**

**Max:**

I looked down at the papers on the table as I nibbled on some toast. I made sure that I did send my thanks to Drew and the higher ups for the nice apartment. _Swanky._ Drew gave the papers to me; it was information about the client. Normally, I didn't need information about the client, but it was kind of required if I wanted to help him find love. I had to make certain incidents happen, throw girls his way if I had to, and hopefully, he found _the one. _If he didn't find love, I could lose my position.

Honestly, I thought it was kind of dumb wish for love. Most of the time my clients were kids so maybe love was actually a common wish for teens?_ Oh that sounds pretty sad since I'm a teen. _Then again, if I could wish for something, I wouldn't know what to wish for. Even if I did know what to wish for, it wasn't like it could come true since I was an agent. Agents, superiors, and even the ones stuck at the desk jobs- if you were one of us, your wishes didn't come true no matter how _pure-hearted_ you were.

I shook my head and continued to read the papers. _Interesting, he's in the syndicate, well child of the leader anyway._

Well, it looked like my work was cut out for me. _Let's see, he will probably want a girl that is around his age like most people… So I need to find a pretty young gal to hook him up with- well at least to try and hook him up with._

Did I ever mention how much I hated assignments like this? It wasn't easy. It was always a gamble, a guess. Some girl would end up walking into him or meeting him at just the right moment and hopefully neither of them blew it and then end up being in love.

Okay well I really hated assignments that dealt with love because it was really cliché. _Let's see, usually it's a new student ending up falling in love with the bad boy no matter how much people warn her, or some girl running into him by accident and they end up being friends and then fall in love. Or the girl has some terrible past she's running from and he helps her and then they fall in love. Cliché, cliché, and oh- more clichés. _

* * *

><p><em>That's him,<em> I thought as I saw the redhead. The photo of him didn't do him justice- his face was one only a mother (or a girlfriend) could love. It was defiantly the face of a mob son that was for sure. Ritsu talked to another guy for a moment. He had sort of long blonde hair and looked a bit soft to be working for the syndicate. His face wasn't as mean looking as Ritsu's, but he did have what looked like a bandage of some sorts on his face, _no wait that's a band-aid._ I was sure that the papers said that his name was Tetsuya. I only knew that because he was one of the main servants/members of the Kasanoda syndicate and according to Drew and the higher ups, he was also Ritsu's only friend.

I started to follow Ritsu the second that he started to walk on the sidewalk to school; at least I supposed it was school that he was going towards. According to the papers, he went to Ouran Academy.

A few times, Ritsu stopped and looked over his shoulder so I hid behind something smoothly. I didn't want him to see him, I mean it would _technically_ be okay since I looked normal, but if he figured out that I was following him then the whole assignment could be shaken up.

**Third Person:**

Ritsu continued walking, but he was on guard. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched and followed. For a moment, he even considered calling some of the guys at the syndicate to keep an eye out. Though, he supposed it could be one of his guards since his father occasionally sent someone to follow him.

But every time that he looked over his shoulder, he didn't see anyone. He knew by now that it was defiantly not a bodyguard. That meant that it was either a stalker (_doubt it)_ or someone from a rival syndicate (_likely). _

He heard footsteps behind him and turned around sharply, but there was no one behind him besides a few people walking on the other side of the street. Ritsu narrowed his eyes, he knew what he heard and it wasn't coming from across the street- it was coming from right behind him.

Still, he managed to get to Ouran Academy without getting ambushed by whoever was following him. Just as he was about to walk into the school, someone bumped into him. He turned to yell and glare at who did it, but stopped short when he realized that it was a girl. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. He recognized her as someone in one of his classes.

"S-sorry," the girl squeaked, obviously frightened.

Ritsu's glare softened slightly, but the girl didn't notice since she quickly ran off. Ritsu shook his head and heard someone sigh. He looked up briefly to see someone a bit of a distance away with bright pink hair. _Probably one of those stupid twins if they're having a fight again._ Shaking his head, he walked into school.

Max wasn't pleased. _That was a bust. She just ran away looking like she would pee her pants. _The plan was that if she pushed some poor girl into Ritsu, that Ritsu wouldn't scare the girl off. Then, hopefully, a friendship would form, and then eventually love. It was cliché, Max admitted, but it never hurt to try. Besides, as an agent she was just supposed to set things up- like pushing the girl into him.

Which meant that she would have to use Plan B…

**Max (Later that night):**

_I can't believe this… _I had run out of letters of the alphabet by now. I ran a hand through my hair, frustrated. It like the guy wished for love, but really didn't want it for crying out loud! He's ruined every single plan so far, managing to scare off every single girl. I even tried using guys but that didn't work. Heck, that just made him more upset. I tried short girls, tall girls, blondes, brunettes, redheads, guys, girls with attitudes, shy girls, skinny girls, heavier girls, and everything in between. I've tried pushing them into him, making Ritsu fall into them, making them topple into each, and everything else I could do that would give them an excuse to meet.

The only person that wasn't entirely scared shitless of him was that cross-dressing brunette. So maybe I would have better luck trying to expand on that?


	4. Another Tactic

**Author Note: Please review!  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 3- Another Tactic:**

**Max:**  
>Drew laughed and I growled,<p>

"It's not funny dang it!"

"'Course it is," Drew chuckled, "Look at you, you're a mess!"

I growled again and crinkled my nose. He had a point, as much as I hated to admit it. I was a mess. My pixie-cut pink hair was soaked and knotted. The black slacks and Ouran jacket (the male uniform) soaked, torn, and disgusting. I was dressed in the male uniform since it was an excuse to get close to the school and inside without rising suspicion. I didn't go to class- heck no. I wasn't a student. I had just jacked the uniform off of a poor, unsuspecting small male student when he passed by an alleyway.

My plan went south. I had meant to push that cross-dressing brunette into the rose bushes because Ritsu was on the other side. However, these stupid twins showed up and grabbed her before I could accidentally push her. They ended up pushing me into the fountain, which soaked and ruined my clothes and my hair. To make matters even worse, the water in that stupid fountain hadn't been changed in forever. I stunk like sewer. I would've thought that water in a fountain at such a snobby school would change it often enough so it didn't stink, but I stand corrected.

"You need to take a serious shower, kid," Drew said wafting the air away from his nose.

"Planned on it," I muttered, "And just why the heck are you here anyway?"

"Just a routine check-up. I have to make sure you aren't screwing it up."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Really boosts my spirit."

"Anytime," Drew shrugged.

* * *

><p>I crouched down on a branch in the tree, watching Ritsu and that brunette. I crinkled my nose at the other guys though. Ritsu kept visiting their stupid club, which meant that I had to go to their stupid club. That stupid blonde could mess everything up the way that he kept clinging onto the brunette.<p>

Eventually, I did learn their names by listening in. The tall dark one that kept glancing into the tree I was at was Mori though the little one called him Takashi (_so Mori must be a nickname)._ The small one that kept looking over as well was Hunny. The brunette (and my target for Ritsu) was Haruhi. The twins were Hikaru and Kaoru. The blonde idiotic one was Tamaki, though he insisted on Haruhi to call him 'daddy.' The creepy, yet smart, guy was Kyoya, whom Tamaki kept referring to as 'mommy.' _Interesting group of people that's for sure._ To pass the time as I watched, I tossed a large rock up and caught it again and again. I wasn't worried about them really seeing me since the branches did a good job at concealing me. The most they would see is a shadow in the trees, ever so faintly, and they would see the branches moving ever so slightly. Tossing the rock up and down seemed to help me think of ideas that I could use to get Ritsu together with someone, most likely Haruhi since she's the main target.

A small group of girls passed by, giggling.

"Kasanoda-san and Haruhi-kun's relationship is so cute."

"I didn't even know Kasanoda-san was gay."

"Isn't the host club so handsome?"

I cocked my head to the side; did those girls seriously think that Haruhi was a guy? Then again, a lot of people mistook me as a guy because I had a flatter chest- hence why I was in the male uniform. Besides, I wouldn't be caught dead in that yellow marshmallow of a dress. _This school is pretty dense. Heck, they haven't even noticed me. Well, Takashi and Hunny have sort of since they keep glancing up at me._

That wasn't the only thing though. _I knew they were in a club, but I wasn't sure what type of club…a Host club though? What the heck is that supposed to be? Apparently all male, I see them making the girls fawn all the time… so is it like a hooker-club thing? No a school wouldn't allow that. So what then? _

"Mommy make those twins stop harassing our daughter," Tamaki cried as he clung onto Kyoya.

I raised an eyebrow, _okay they're not normal and that's coming from a Wish agent with wings._

The twins continued to wrap their arms around Haruhi, smirking. I noticed Ritsu seemed uncomfortable so perhaps I was right. He really did like her. I couldn't move from the tree with Takashi and Hunny watching. It would be hard to explain and I didn't have the time for it.

I waited until the twins got off of Haruhi and then I smirked. Takashi and Hunny were looking away, paying more attention to the girls. I whistled slightly and Ritsu looked up at the tree as I hid behind a branch. While he was looking, I stealthily threw the large rock that I had been messing with straight at Haruhi. Ritsu's eyes widened and he was the first to react like I hoped.

"Haruhi, watch out!"

He tackled Haruhi to the ground, landing with a thud on top of her. _Well, that's a bit much it wasn't going to kill her. _Well, the rock was actually about the size of a football and I did aim for the chest. At most though, it would've hurt her but not kill her. If he didn't react, I would've so she would be safe either way.

"My precious daughter are you okay," Tamaki cried.

"Wow," the twins said, "That could've killed her."

_Hurt her,_ I mentally corrected, _not kill._

"Actually it would've just seriously injured her," Kyoya said pushing up his glasses.

_Thank you._

Takashi, however, looked up at me in the tree. Even if I knew he wasn't seeing _me_, he was glaring with narrowed eyes. I would've glared back, but I was focused on the actions of Ritsu and Haruhi. Ritsu was still on top of her, blushing madly.

_Now kiss, fall in love, so I can be through._

Haruhi looked at him with a blank face,

"Thank you Kasanoda-senpai, can you get off of me now?"

_Oh you've got to be kidding me. She's the only one not scared of him, but she's as dense as the rest of the lot!_


	5. Undercover

**Author Note: Sorry this chapter is a bit choppy. I have to work on my research paper for English class and didn't really have as much time to work and edit this chapter as much as I would have liked.**

**~CWA**

**(P.S. Please review!)**

**Chapter 4- Undercover:**

**Max:**

I rubbed my temples in frustration. Drew watched me as he ate some of _my_ chips.

"You know, you could be doing a lot better."

"I'm starting to think you're not here to check up on me," I growled, "Just to laugh at me."

Drew just shrugged,

"Well, yes, you're my favorite agent for a reason- you're funny."

"Thanks," I said dryly and then he continued,

"And I really am here to keep checking up on you. I mean, this is taking a lot longer than it should."

He narrowed his eyes slightly, as if to tell me to hurry it up. I narrowed my eyes right back at him,

"I know it's taking longer than usual, but it's not my fault these people are so dense! I'm half convinced that a Ruin is at work!"

Ruins were an agent's worst nightmare- literally. They were little goblin-like creatures that were about the size of a cat and existed for the sole purpose of screwing things up. Normal humans couldn't see them unless the Ruin was unconscious or asleep. They were always at work though. Did you trip on nothing? Most likely a Ruin messing with you. Do your keys keep getting misplaced, lost, and broken? A Ruin was most likely at work. Did you leave and come back to find your dry-cleaned clothes ruined? Did your homework go missing when you knew for sure you had put it in your backpack? Did it feel like someone pushed you although you swore nothing was there? Were you the victim of a childish prank though you have no children? All of that were the works of a Ruin.

That wasn't too bad unless you were an agent. Ruins loved to mess up our assignments. They would do anything and everything that they could to make us fail. They were the number one reason that wishes didn't get fulfilled and the reason why so many agents quit or were fired. They were a nuisance to deal with. On more than one occasion they were the reason that agents got exposed- that was why agents had to do a lot of memory blanks.

"Maybe, you're trying the wrong strategy," Drew suggested.

"Oh and what do you suggest _oh great Superior of mine?"_

Drew smirked.

**Third Person:**

The new student wore a male uniform, though looked feminine like Haruhi. The new student had pink pixie-cut hair that was a bit messy and blue eyes. She made her way through the front of the building and greeted by Tamaki.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy," Tamaki greeted warmly, "My father, Chairman Souh, instructed me to be your lovely guide for your first day. I'm Souh Tamaki, it's a delight to meet you. You are Edmund Max, correct?"

Max raised an eyebrow. _Well that's a total attitude change from what I saw of him the other day. _

"Yeah that's right."

Tamaki smiled and happily led her through the halls. It was obvious to Max that he didn't notice that she was a girl. Then again, she was wearing the male uniform for a reason. Before she could blink, Tamaki was dragging her through the halls. She scowled,

"Let me go!"

She yanked out of his grip and he looked at her shocked, a bit sad, and sheepish. She continued to scowl with her arms over her flat chest,

"Don't you dare touch me," she growled and Tamaki, frightened, nodded.

**Max:**

Tamaki still freaked me out. He was so smooth at first, then the second I do something 'bad' like curse, or tell him to let go of me, he turned into the Tamaki that I saw the other day. He was in the corner growing mushrooms at the moment since I told him that I wouldn't join his club. He kept asking me since I had pink hair and was just 'oh so hostly.'

Then again, I supposed that I should join his club. If I joined, then I had more opportunities to speak with Ritsu and Haruhi. Then, I would have a better chance at getting them together. I hoped it worked. If it didn't and I ended up joining a club for no dog-gone reason, I would never hear the end of it from Drew. I heard enough of his laughter when I even agreed to do the job undercover as a student- though most of the laughter stopped when I made it clear that I had a _male_ uniform so by no means would I be wearing that yellow fluff ball of a dress.

"Fine," I finally gave in.

Tamaki was snapped out of his stupor and tackled me into a large hug,

"Oh this is wonderful! Now let's go show you to your first class!"

_Yep. We're late because of this guy and his antics. _I didn't even have a chance to yank my arm out of his grip until we were in the classroom.

"Oh you must be the new student," Sensei said, "Edmund Max?"

I crossed my arms,

"Yeah."

"Please take a seat behind Souh."

I felt my eye twitch since that meant that I would have to spend the entire class behind that blonde idiot. Tamaki was whispering to Kyoya the whole time about me. To add to the gossip, I could hear all the girls whispering about me too.

"Oh he's so handsome!"

"I wonder why he dyes his hair pink."

"I hope he joins the host club."

"He looks a bit feminine to me."

Hearing that, I knew I had to do something to make sure that they didn't suspect that I was a girl. It would just complicate things. So, I turned to the girl that had said that. She had long brown hair and golden eyes though her cheeks were a bit flushed as I moved closer to her face with a seductive smirk,

"Well, if you like, I can prove to you just how manly I can be," I whispered huskily.

It had the desired affect on her. Her face turned bright red and she looked like she was going to pass out. A few nearby girls swooned. The mood was ruined, however, when Tamaki started to gush,

"Oh he's so good already, Mommy! I don't think we'll be needing to teach him anything!"

_Kyoya's Mommy… oh that's just rich. _

Still, I couldn't help but think if it was the right thing to do to go undercover. If anything, I wasn't sure if I could even survive the Host Club with all the crazy people in it.


	6. The Firtatious Bad Boy

**Chapter 5- The Flirtatious Bad Boy:**

**Third Person:**

Takashi narrowed his eyes slightly as Max entered Music Room Three. Beside him, Hunny was equally as weary though he tried his best to hide it. They both knew that they saw the new student the other day- when that rock was thrown at Haruhi. They knew that Max had to be the one that threw it.

Haruhi was a bit surprised that Tamaki managed to rope the new student into the club while Kyoya pushed up his glasses with a smirk. _Probably because he already found something on him,_ Haruhi thought.

Haruhi was right- Kyoya did find something on Max, or rather nothing. He searched but Maxine Edmund was clean- that was suspicious to him. Everyone had something that they were hiding, some secret. Maxine Edmund- born July 25 in Crum, West Virginia, Leo, age 16, preferred spicy foods, and had a temper. Records said that her mother had left her father- Drew Edmund- when she was a little girl. Yet, her father still remained a wealthy businessman in the business of weaponry. Yet, she didn't have anything dark or any secret… besides the fact that she was hiding her true gender and therefore went by Max.

The twins frowned,

"Boss, why is _he_ here?"

"Edmund-kun is joining the host club! He'll be perfect as a host!"

Max crossed her arms as Kyoya looked at her,

"He would bring in some profits with his unique hair choice and character."

"I really hope that was a compliment," Max glared.

The twins were still unhappy,

"But Boss, you can't really expect him to get customers on the first day!"

Tamaki tsk'ed,

"Nonsense! As your King I declare that Edmund-kun is now a host!"

"But he doesn't even have a type," the twins protested.

"I'll take care of that," a voice announced as the floor rumbled.

Max tensed and prepared for a fight- something that didn't go unnoticed by Takashi and Hunny. Renge stood on the platform for a second before she jumped down.

_I thought this was a music room,_ Max thought confused, _where did that come from?_

"You," Renge said pointing to Max, "Punk hair, snarky attitude, and seductive voice… You are the _Flirtatious Bad Boy!"_

_Is Flirtatious even a word,_ everyone thought besides Max. She smirked,

"So you think my voice is seductive," Max said gruffly.

Renge blushed,

"Well anyone can hear it in your tone! Your normal tone is so suave yet a bit high for a guy. But when you talk like that it's deeper and huskier- seductive!"

"Well, thanks dear," Max whispered as she cupped Renge's chin, "though I only use this tone for beautiful women such as yourself."

Renge got a nosebleed before she quickly retreated back to her platform and disappeared.

"Wow he really is good," the twins whistled, previous doubts gone- even if they weren't too happy that they were getting a new addition to their family.

* * *

><p>"Attention everyone," Tamaki declared loudly as the girls came into the room, "I'd like to make an announce!"<p>

Immediately, the girls started to whisper and gossip about what Tamaki could be talking about. Beside Tamaki, Max huffed, wishing that Tamaki would just get to the point as he babbled on.

"….And with that, I present to you our newest host- Max! The Flirtatious Bad Boy!"

Max smirked and looked at the girls- who were blushing.

"It's a delight to be here ladies," she winked, "Don't worry I don't bite… unless you want me to."

The girls squealed. Then, everyone started to host normally. Max had gone to the table she was assigned to and she even had a few customers.

"So Max, what makes you the bad boy," one girl asked curiously.

"I don't really play by the rules easily, sweetheart," Max said, easily switching into the role given to her, "I find disobeying them is a lot more fun."

"But can't you get into trouble?"

"Of course," Max answered, "But really, what's a bit of trouble when I could, for example," she moved closer to the girl and smirked, "Sneak out of class to be with a beautiful lady."

The girl blushed and looked away quickly. The other girls shrieked,

"Oh Max-kun can sneak away with me anytime!"

"He's almost like Tamaki-senpai."

Max turned to the girl that said that. The girl had long black hair and dark eyes that were curious. Max smirked,

"Sweetheart, I'm far from being a prince," Max brushed a finger across the girl's cheek, "Prince's don't have what I got," Max whispered huskily into the girl's ear.

The girl's face turned red before she got a nosebleed and fainted. Max titled her head,

"Shame, do they do that often?"

"Yes," Haruhi answered, having heard Max, "They are kind of dramatic."

"Still not as dramatic as those two," Max huffed, pointing to the twins- both were in the middle of an act.

"Oh Hikaru," Kaoru said, "I saw you looking at Max… is he better than me?"

"Oh no," Hikaru said, bringing Kaoru into a tight embrace, "No one is better than you."

Max huffed and then stopped. _Wait he was looking at me… creepy. _Though, Hikaru wasn't the only one stealing glances at the new host. Takashi kept his eyes keen on her- making sure that the newest host didn't try any stunts. Hunny did the same, watching Max closely. Though to Hunny, Max didn't seem too bad- so maybe it was just a misunderstanding?

Max turned back to her customers when they started to huff at the lack of attention. She leaned back into the couch, putting her feet on the table and her hands behind her head.

"So Max-senpai, why did you join the host club," one girl asked.

"Actually, why did you transfer to Ouran," another asked.

"Well, once I heard about all the beautiful ladies here, how could I not," Max said with a smirk.

The girls swooned. Kyoya watched approvingly, _she adjusted quite well. _Takashi just narrowed his eyes slightly.

"He's adjusting quite well," Haruhi mused, "He's really good too."

"I think Max-kun is very good," Hunny chirped, "But he seems a bit too mean sometimes."

Haruhi looked at Hunny confused,_ where did that come from? _

"Max-senpai hasn't done anything mean," Haruhi pointed out.

"Not yet," Hunny muttered a bit darkly before he turned back into his preppy self, "Never mind Haru-chan!"

Even after Hunny turned back to his guests, Haruhi was still a bit unnerved. It wasn't like Hunny to just say that about someone he hardly knew- well, Max was someone that hardly any of them knew actually. _It makes me think,_ Haruhi mused to herself, _every host here has a story… so what's Max's? _


	7. Plan Failed

**Author Note: Please Review!  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 6- Plan Failed:**

**Max:**

"Remind me to get you some of your own chips," I said as I watched Drew continue to eat my chips-_ again. _

"Nah, it tastes better when it's not mine," Drew said, "So, how is the undercover mission going?"

"Hectic. I didn't see Ritsu yesterday because of that stupid club-"

"-Which you joined so you could see him," Drew continued, "So… what happened?"

"The bastard didn't show," I grumbled, "I joined that club for nothing and there will be hell to pay if he doesn't show up tomorrow."

"Your such a bright ray of sunshine," Drew said sarcastically.

"I get it from you… Speaking of you, why did you put yourself as my father on the papers?"

"Well, I'm old enough for it," Drew pointed out, "And it will avoid suspicion in case a parent has to show up at the school."

I shrugged. I honestly didn't really mind Drew being my guardian- at least according to school records. I just wasn't fond of him being the father on the legal papers- not only because I saw him as an older brother, but also because I didn't like looking to anyone as my father. I had bad relations with my father, and my mother was never in the picture. As a result, well, some say it was the reason I had issues with authority unless I was given an assignment. Assignments kept me off their backs, kept my busy, and most of all- kept me entertained. Because those superiors hated it when I got bored since when I got bored, I got a bit bitchy.

I smirked slightly,_ oh that will be interesting if I ever get bored in the host club. While they are hectic now, they are far from boring. _

"So," Drew said, "How is it to be the _Flirtious Bad Boy?"_

I scowled and Drew laughed.

"Sorry," Drew said, though I knew he didn't mean it, "But it's pretty damn funny. You, _flirty, _actually _flirting."_

"I've had to do it before for assignments," I huffed.

"Exactly," Drew pointed out, "So I know you can play the part well Lil' Façade."

Lil' Façade was a nickname given to be by Drew, and used my many agents. It was for my ability to act any part needed to get something done. _Now if only I can put that same act on when I get bored with my superiors. _

"Hopefully I don't have to do it any longer if things go accordingly to plan."

"You have a plan?"

"… Shut up."

**Third Person:**

The next day after school at Music Room Three, Max had yet to show up. The twins were discussing where they had seen Max before when finally they finally snapped their fingers in realization.

"He's the one that we pushed into the fountain a week or so ago," they said.

"What," Tamaki protested, "You pushed my lovely son into the fountain!"

"We didn't mean to," they shrugged.

"I do remember that," Haruhi slowly said, "When you two kidnapped me, you ran him over."

"But if he wasn't a student yet, why was he at the school," Hunny asked curiously.

"Hm," Takashi noted.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses,

"That might have been when he was touring the school."

The twins shrugged,

"Yeah, I guess it's not that suspicious."

Kyoya wrote away on his clipboard. While he did say that, he knew that it wasn't true. Still, it was better to keep that to himself.

Yet, Takashi was still weary of Max. While most of the suspicious had subsided since Max hadn't tried anything- it was still there. Takashi knew that Hunny was the same way- even if Hunny did a better job at hiding it with his cheery demeanor.

Max walked in and everyone's eyes landed on her. She raised an eyebrow at seeing their costumes. Haruhi wasn't dressed in anything for obvious reasons while the rest of the group was dressed as Romans- white togas and even olive branches. Their togas went from one hip to their shoulder, showing a lot of their skin and most of their chests. The exception was Hunny, whose toga had two straps, but still showed a tiny bit of chest.

"Uhh… hi?"

"Glad you could finally join us," Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses, "Please go put on the cosplay for today."

Max nodded stiffly before going to the changing rooms. She was relieved that the toga, unlike the others' togas, had two straps instead of one. It was obvious that the toga, despite the two straps, would show most of her chest and back.

She slipped off the uniform and put on the white fabric that to her strangely felt like a sheet. She looked at her back in the mirror and winced realizing that her wings may show easily. Making a quick decision that destroyed the olive branch she was supposed to use as a headpiece, she made a few tweaks to the costume before heading out.

Kyoya sighed when Max came out since it was obvious that Max made a few alterations. The white toga costume was pinched at the shoulders, bringing the fabric a lot higher than it originally should have been since it reached her collarbones in the front and to the bottom of her neck in the back. As a result of the pinching (held together by what looked like olive branch stems that were probably from her headpiece), the dress went a lot higher than it should have. It ended just below her butt. The rest of the olive head branch had been unwrapped and instead wrapped around her ankles and went up her legs to cover the shins.

"Interesting twist," the twins said as they poked Max, "What are you ashamed of your shins or something-"

_No,_ Max thought, _but covering my legs hide the fact that I shave- something a guy shouldn't do._

"Not to mention," the twins continued, "you're covering a lot of skin up."

"This thing barely covers my butt, I think the guests will be fine."

* * *

><p>The guests were fine; actually they were more than fine. In fact, they were thrilled that while the hosts showed their chests, Max's butt was almost visible.<p>

"Max-senpai, doesn't it bother you that your… that your toga is so short," one blushing girl asked.

"Of course not," Max huffed, "I'm perfectly comfortable with my body."

She got close to the girl and whispered,

"And you should be too."

The girl fainted and Max mentally rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>It was obvious that the second that Ritsu Kasanoda walked into the room that Max tensed and seemed to have something planned. For that reason, Takashi was sure to keep his eye on the host. Ritsu made a confused expression when he saw the new host.<p>

"Ah, who's that?"

Max tensed and made sure to turn her attention on her customers. _I need to keep an eye on Ritsu, but he can't know too much about me as an individual._

"Kasanoda-senpai," Haruhi greeted politely, "That would be Max-senpai, he's a new host."

Max nodded a stiff hello before turning back to the girls. Ritsu couldn't help but feel like he had seen the host before, but he just couldn't place it. Maybe he had just got glimpses of Max in the hall. _Yeah that's probably it._

As Ritsu visited with Haruhi, Max kept looking back with a smirk.

"Wow, Max-senpai you keep looking at Kasanoda-san," one girl pointed out.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I didn't mean to give a guy more attention than you," Max winked.

Still, Max kept looking back with a smirk or a smile. _Ah, I'm glad they are talking and Ritsu keeps blushing so it must be getting good. _

"Does Max-senpai like those two together," one girl whispered.

"No," Max protested a bit embarrassed that she was caught staring, again.

"Maybe she likes Haruhi-kun and since he can't Haruhi, is glad that some guy can."

_Where did they come up with that? By god these girls are weird. _Finally, Max just stood up and went over to Kasanoda and Haruhi.

"Haruhi-kun," Max greeted.

"Max-senpai, what are you doing over here, shouldn't you be with your guests?"

"Ran out of tea, figured I could get some over here to take back."

"Of course," Haruhi said a bit confused, "Go ahead, I guess."

Max nodded and grabbed the teapot to carry over to the table. She smirked. _Ah, Haruhi is a bit too polite so if something were to say, spill… then she would automatically help to clean it… so if I do this… then she will help Ritsu._

With that, Max seemed to trip and make the hot tea land right on Ritsu's lap with a small smirk that didn't go unnoticed by Takashi and Kyoya.

Ritsu shouted, but it didn't go to plan. Instead of Haruhi helping him, Ritsu had stood up and grabbed Max by the straps of the toga.

"Did Max-senpai do that on purpose," the girls whispered.

"Maybe he really does like Haruhi-kun."

"Ah that's so…_moe," _the girls gushed.

"What the hell," he cursed.

Max narrowed her eyes, not expecting the turn of events.

"Get the hell off of me," Max growled, "Before I make you."

Ritsu, who had a bad temper, gave a swift hit to Max's face and Max was quick to hit him back with the same amount of force. Takashi pulled the two apart and held Ritsu up by his collar. Max growled,

"That all you got," she hissed before going after to hit him again.

Kyoya stopped her,

"The Host Club must not participate in violence."

Hunny held Max by the back of her toga, keeping her back from punching Ritsu again.

* * *

><p>After everyone, including the hosts, left, Kyoya held Max back.<p>

_"Maxine,_ I wish to speak to you privately."

"Wish all you want, it's not gonna happen."

_Mostly because I am sure as heck that you are not pure-hearted…_


	8. Honorable Wings To Wishes

**Author Note: Please review! And yay, some information on the agents!  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 7- Honorable Wings to Wishes**

**Max:**

When I got back to the apartment, I was appalled at how Kyoya was. He was so into profits that sometimes I wondered if he was strictly business. He did finally managed to speak with me privately by blackmailing me (with my gender secret of course).

He told me that I needed to keep up my bad boy act and did a good job at it- I just needed to not wear the uniform like we were supposed to wear it so it went better with my character. He also mentioned that my fight with Kasanoda was likely to raise some sales, but to not do it again since Kasanoda was a customer of Haruhi's. Still, he complimented me on my ability to entrance so many girls.

Though what troubled me the most was that he knew I was a girl. It shouldn't have bothered me, but it did just a bit since that meant that he had something to dangle above my head to get on with whatever he wanted me to do. _So this is how Haruhi feels with her debt. Dang._

Drew had the decency to not laugh. In fact, he was actually concerned when I walked in with a bruised lip.

"What happened," he asked as he ran over, dropping _my_ chips (after I just bought a new bag too).

He put his hand on my lip with a concerned and somewhat angered expression on his face.

"I'm fine," I huffed, "Just a small fight…"

"Please tell me the other guy is worse. Actually no, tell me who the other guy was and _I'll make it worse_."

"It's stupid," I scowled, "One of my plans failed and the result was my own client busting my lip and I gave him a black eye."

"…You're right that is stupid. I'll go get some ice."

Despite some of the things he said and did, Drew did care a lot. _He really is a big brother. _He even came to my wing ceremony when I became an agent- that ceremony was just as traditional, important, and sacred as a wedding. Though at the same time it was like becoming a general in the army.

The _Éntimos Fterá Epithymías Teletí̱_ (though everyone just really calls it the wing thing, wingy ding, and wing ceremony) started in the times of the Greek, hence the Greek name that meant _Honorable Wings to Wishes Ceremony_ (which was a stupid name in my opinion). It was when the agents that had desk jobs became _actual_ agents and got their wings. It was pretty cool- you had the High Ups waiting at the end of the aisle with the Book of Contentment. The person that was getting their 'promotion' would walk down with their guardian, or in my case my 'older sibling figure' Drew, dressed in only sweats (even if you were girl but we really didn't have that embarrassment factor that humans did when it came to our bodies). You didn't have a top or anything on so that they could attach your wings after you took the oath on the Book of Contentment.

We weren't born with wings, just stubs. In a way, it was like just small little nubs that wings could attach those- though only the higher ups (and I meant _really_ high ups) could actually attach the wings so we couldn't just take them off. The thing was, they could take them off to. That was what happened when an agent quit or got fired from being a field agent, or worse. The worse cases were rare.

Usually agents got fired when they couldn't get the assignment done within two years or when they exposed magic and our species to the normal humans.

The coolest thing was that you never knew what type of wings you could have. You had stubs, yeah, but we can't exactly see the small lumps on our backs. Wings were attached (a bit painfully) and due to our character, personality, and test results (three tests actually- one was a personality/character test, a field test, and written test) determined what wings we would have and what our position would be. The type of wings I had were the middle-class, then you had the 'typical' fairy wings that were just one wing on each side that were transparent-ish that was the lowest class. The highest class was the angel/bird wings. The highest class had subclasses- wings that were similar to a sparrow's were the lowest, then it was the dove's (a light gray dove), and then angel-like wings.

The Extreme Higher-Ups, however, may or may not have had wings. I didn't know. You only met the extreme higher up- the big man, boss, _everyone's_ boss, if you were a Superior (like Drew). Superiors were the middle-class of the bird/angel wings that had the dove wings like Drew. They were like messengers, I guessed. They talked to the Boss man, field agents, High Ups, and even the ones stuck on desk job. High Ups didn't even get to see the Boss man and yet they were my bosses.

I supposed the best way to look at it was like this- you had the owner of the business, the messengers, the managers, the full-time employees that had respect, and the part-time employees. The owner was like Boss, the managers would be the High Ups, the messengers (that did the speaking between Boss and High Ups) were the Superiors, the full-time respected employees were field agents, and the desk job agents were the part-time employees.

"You really need to get those ideas of yours in check," Drew commented as he handed me the ice pack.

I put it to my face,

"Well, I thought it was a good idea at the time."

"You think a lot of your ideas are good at first and then look where you get."

I stuck out my tongue and he raised an eyebrow,

"…You're so mature, it hurts."

"Just like your sarcasm," I muttered.

"Only for you Lil' Façade," Drew said with a roll of his eyes, "Honestly, I'm actually not sure _why_ I put up with you."

"Because I'm adorable, funny, and cute."

"We both know that you're just a pain in the ass," Drew huffed.

Then his face softened,

"Ah, but you're my pain in the ass."

He ruffled my hair and I gave him a look,

"…Was that really supposed to be _nice_ or _uplifting?"_

"No just honest."


	9. Suspicions

**Author Note: Please Review.  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 8- Suspicions:**

**Max:**

I almost screamed as I realized that I was going to be late for school. It was only my second week at Ouran (and soon to be my second week at the Host Club), and yet I was going to be late.

I jumped out of bed and didn't have time to shower. I quickly put on the uniform, careful to not do it so carelessly that I hurt my wings. I didn't even bother with buttoning up the uniform jacket or putting on the tie- no time. I ran a hand through my hair as I ran out the door, barely having time to lock it.

How could I have been so careless to wake up so late? I was sure that I had set my alarm unless Drew turned it off. He might have. If I was awake all night, like last night, and Drew knew, he sometimes would sneak in to turn off my alarm so I could get the sleep I needed. I was up until maybe four in the morning and it was now almost eight. I was supposed to be in first hour by now, but instead I was running to school as fast I possibly could. _Damn it Drew, you will so pay for this!_

In my hurry, I was doing everything I could to avoid obstacles in my path. I ran around people, jumped over a few cars, slid and ducked to go under a large mirror that these guys were carrying (I thought that only happened in movies), and had to bend and twist my bodies in ways that I thought I would never have to unless I was fighting. Well, I guessed I was fighting. I was fighting to get to school on time.

However, I didn't expect to almost run into one person that came running around a corner. I barely had time to register that it was Tetsuya, who I had seen with Ritsu before and was in Ritsu's file.

My lips were in a thin line as I grabbed Tetsuya by the shoulders and shoved/threw him over my shoulder behind me so that I could continue running.

"WATCH IT," Tetsuya yelled in anger and a bit of surprise.

I didn't even snap back a reply since I was fully focused on getting to school.

"Hey Max-kun!"

_Oh you've got to be kidding me, _I thought as the black limo was driving beside me with the window down. I could run faster, ignore them, or I could change direction and take a left. I could turn right, jump over the limo, and run in that direction. I could also stay to listen. Figuring that if I could possibly get a ride to school, I slowed down.

I was a bit surprised that it was Hunny, who had his head out the window.

"Why don't you ride with Takashi and me, Max-chan?"

I stopped running and the limo slowed to a stop. I turned to him,

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Aren't you, Max-chan," Hunny pointed out cutely, "And I just didn't want to wake up before now! We're usually late to school because I don't want to wake up."

Understandable since I know, and experienced, that you are a little evil fighting devil when you wake up.

"Okay," I finally gave in.

Hunny cheered and the door opened so that I could slide in. I was sitting across from Hunny and Takashi. Hunny's face turned serious as soon as the door was shut.

"We wanted to talk to you, Max-kun, why are you so mean?"

I blinked in confusion,

"Mean…?"

I wasn't mean. At least, I didn't think I was. What did I do that was mean? Well, I did pour that hot tea on Ritsu last week and still need to apologize for that because he looks like he wants to punch me when he comes to the host club. I'd like to see him try. He was lucky last time.

"You poured the hot tea on him," Takashi said in a gruff voice.

I looked at him a bit surprised and he had his eyes narrowed. I wasn't even sure that Takashi could talk, at least more than saying 'hmm,' and other one-worded sentences.

"And you threw the rock at Haruhi," Hunny pointed out, his voice didn't sound cute at all. In fact, if I weren't an agent, I would've said that it sounded threatening.

I narrowed my eyes. They shouldn't have known that- no one should've saw me. Then again, these two were more skilled than the others. Though, I suspected that if anyone would have seen me those weeks ago that it would have been Kyoya.

At least they only mentioned those two incidents because I knew there were more due to my ideas.

"All we want to know is, why," Hunny asked, "I know you're a good person, Max-kun!"

"…You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Try us."

I smirked, thinking of the perfect excuse.

"It was actually an accident- the rock thing, I mean. I wasn't doing anything wrong. I just like climbing trees and I was bored so I was tossing a rock in the air and catching it."

I gave a sheepish, apologetic expression as I continued,

"I… I sort of lost balance and the rock went, ehem," I coughed nervously, "Flying… I was a bit too embarrassed to go and apologize…"

Hunny's expression told me that he believed me, and so did Takashi- though Takashi still showed to be a bit weary.

"As for the tea thing…"

_Let's see, what can I say_… _Ah, I got it._

"I know Haruhi is a girl," I admitted it, "And honestly, Ritsu's not the type of person that she should be friends with."

They looked at me a bit shocked before Hunny giggled,

"That's chivalrous of you, Max-kun! I didn't know you cared so much about Haruhi-chan! How did you know she was a girl?"

"It's kind of obvious that she's a girl and I might be a bad boy and a flirtatious one at that, but that doesn't mean I'm a bad person."


	10. Density

**Chapter 9- Density:**

**Third Person**:

When Takashi and Hunny informed the rest of the club that Max knew about Haruhi's secret, Tamaki lost what little sanity he had left. He ranted on and on, theory after theory. First, he claimed that Max was an evil mafia boss and that's why he hated Ritsu, but then fell in love with Haruhi despite her desperate cries for help as Max stole her away. Then, he claimed that Max was a wizard and wanted everyone to fall in love with him, but it wouldn't work on the club members and he fell for Haruhi. The last theory, however, made the most sense and wasn't _entirely_ out there.

"…That must be it! My son has developed an incest crush from the influence of those evil twins! That's why he is so mean to Kasanoda- he wants Haruhi to himself! But she is Daddy's little girl!"

He hugged Haruhi tightly, putting his cheek next to hers,

"Don't worry, I will protect you!"

"Senpai, get off of me," Haruhi protested, "I don't really care that Max-senpai knows my secret and I doubt that he has a crush on me, I mean, who would have a crush on me?"

She muttered the last part to herself, but the others heard her.

"Oh my precious daughter, you are just too cute and dense!"

"Get off of me senpai!"

The twins were rubbing their chins thoughtfully,

"Actually, Boss is making sense for once-"

"-it would explain a lot."

As soon as they had said that, Max walked into Music Room Three. Her hair was a bit messy, she had no tie, and her jacket was unbuttoned. Kyoya pushed up his glasses,

"I see you're sticking to the image of a bad boy quite well, if I might add. Especially not showing up to school until second hour."

Max glared at him, but decided to not make much of a fuss since he wasn't mad at her.

"So, Maxie," the twins said, poking her sides, "is it true then?"

"Don't call me Maxie," she growled, "And I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Do you like Haruhi," the twins asked bluntly as Kyoya looked amused.

Max sputtered and the twins raised an eyebrow. _Wow, Max is kind of dense to not even realize that people have been talking._

"The heck!? No, I don't like her, I mean, no offence Haruhi," Max added, "But you're not exactly my type."

"It's fine," Haruhi said, glaring at the other hosts, "it wasn't nice of them to assume things."

"Besides," Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses, "I find that it would be rather odd for Max to like Haruhi since Maxine's records state that she is indeed straight."

"I could switch," Max muttered slightly, "And I thought you weren't going to tell anyone about my real gender you little clever shit."

Questions seemed to float through the air.

"Max-senpai's real name is _Maxine,"_ Haruhi muttered.

Then the twins looked at Max, studying her. They poked her sides,

"He's a _she_ like Haruhi, but she came in with the male uniform when she could've had the female one-"

"-Besides," the twins added pointing to Max's chest, "she's flat so we don't see how could possibly be a female."

They poked her chest for empathies.

"I have a chest," Max growled, "Not my fault they ain't as big as you perverts like! AND STOP POKING ME THERE YOU DANG PERVERTS!"

"Mommy our so- _daughter_ is cussing," Tamaki cried.

"Well rude and vulgar, it is a bit justified that she did so considering that she was just technically molested by the twins."

"You evil devils," Tamaki said, glaring at the twins and chasing them around, "Harassing both of my daughters! I will hurt you when I get my hands on you!"

Max didn't even bat an eye as the twins passed her, running away from Tamaki. She stuck out her foot, tripping them both. They glared at her as Tamaki started to yell in their faces.

"As interesting as this is," Max commented, "Honestly, it's not a big deal."

"Yes it is," Tamaki cried, stopping his rant on the twins, "You are a girl and should dress and act like the pretty princess Daddy knows you are!"

"Problem," Max said, "I'm not a princess and I don't plan on it. Besides, dressing like a lady is impractical- resistance of moment and flashing knickers, no thanks."

Tamaki went into his emo-corner.

"Regardless of your gender," Kyoya said pushing up his glasses, "and your character as the bad boy, you are required to apologize to Kasanoda."

"Why," Max huffed.

"You did pour hot tea on him and give him a black eye."

"And he gave me a busted lip," Max touched her still slightly sore lip, "So we're even."

"But the Host Club doesn't support violence and it will rise your sales if you do befriend him after an incident like that."

His glasses flashed and Max had a feeling that if she didn't comply that she would end up being blackmailed somehow.

"…Wait, how would it raise sales," Max asked a bit confused.

"You don't know," the twins asked, "All the girls usually pair us up with another member and ship us."

_Ship, do they mean like sailing ships or the fangirl ships? Probably fangirl,_ Max thought horrified, _oh that's actually pretty scary that we have fangirls._

"Really," Max asked skeptically, managing to keep that small fear of fangirls out of her voice. Though she did use her normal, higher voice instead of her 'hosting' huskier voice that sounded manlier.

"Yep," the twins said popping the 'p.' Kyoya pushed up his glasses,

"The twins are correct. The clients tend to pair up the twins. There's Hunny and Takashi, Tamaki and Haruhi though that's not as popular as the pairing of me and Tamaki," Kyoya shivered slightly before continuing, "Haruhi is usually shipped with Tamaki, though recently they pair her up with yourself. Though, since you've been gaining popularity, the girls have paired you with Haruhi and Kasanoda."

"That's….crazy," Max shook her head, "Man, their nuts."

"No kidding," Haruhi agreed, "But then again I think they wouldn't be the club's clients unless they were a bit crazy."

Max nodded, _Not only is everyone denser than a rock, but they're down right nuts too. _


	11. Much Needed Apologies

**Chapter 10- Much Needed Apologies: **

**Max:**

I cupped the girl's chin as I spoke,

"I would steal you the most beautiful gem in the world, but I don't think it could compare to the way you shine, baby."

The girl turned bright red.

"Oh Max-senpai," she whispered.

"Call me X," I winked, "I insist."

The girls squealed and I leaned back in the chair. Today's cosplay for the host club- villains. Not just normal villains either, all of us were Batman/Teen Titan's villains. The clubroom was decked out to look like Arkam. The lights were dimmed, the walls were black, and the tables had black cloths over them. The chandeliers were replaced with creepy ones that had candles.

Tamaki was the Joker- though he didn't wear all the makeup, but his hair was slightly green. He wore the purple suit trousers with the matching suit jacket. The jacket was opened to reveal the green dress shirt, yellow vest, and the black bow on his neck.

The twins were Bud and Lou- the joker's hyenas, which I thought suited the little devils. They had on orange-gray pants and wore no shirts to show off the painted spots on their bodies. Their hair was ruffled to go with the look. Not to mention that they had the hyena laugh nailed.

Kyoya was Two-face. Part of his face was faintly painted blue. His suit was halved directly down the middle, the left side being black and the other side being white. His tie, however, was halved the opposite way. Haruhi was dressed as a gender-bent version of Harley Quinn. She had on pants that had the left leg black and other was red. She wore a long-sleeved shirt that had the right side black and the left side red with a black and red-checkered vest over it.

Takashi was dressed as Bane, which fit him pretty well. He had on the black pants, black tank top/muscle shirt, and the mask over his head. On his arm was a few wires attached to the mask to complete the look. Hunny was adorable in a cosplay of Dr. Strange. His lab coat was too big for him, the sleeves dragging across the floor. He wore big black round glasses as well that were pushed up on the top of his head.

Finally, I was dressed as Red X- all the way down to the last detail of the suit. Though I didn't wear the mask, which I was thankful for. The suit was specially made and not so body-clutching as a spandex suit. I was thankful for that since I didn't want the bump from my wings to show.

"Why are you dressed as Red X, Max," a girl giggled.

Smirking, I moved closer to her.

"What girl doesn't dream of loving a bad boy," I whispered into her ear.

She got a nosebleed and I hid my slight disgust.

**0000**

Kyoya spoke to me privately after club hours, telling me that I really should apologize to Ritsu so the sales in the club would go up and if I didn't then word would get out that I was a girl. Honestly, I could care less since I could just quit the host club and if I got expelled I could still follow Ritsu. Either way, I did like it at the host club since I got to mess with the girls, so I would rather stay in it.

Since Ritsu wasn't at the club, I went off to find him after I changed out of the Red X cosplay and back into the Ouran uniform. I found him exactly where I knew where he would be- the garden.

"What do you want," he asked rudely with a scowl.

I crossed my arms over my chest and was ready to yell back at him, but I held back. I softened my expression,

"Look, I came to apologize for the other day. I'm sorry for pouring hot tea on you and giving you a black eye."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Can't I be nice," I huffed, "besides… I was wrong."

_Play it safe,_ I thought, _play it safe and tell him what's best to say so he won't get mad._

"What," he asked, genuinely confused.

"I was wrong, okay," I ran a hand a through my hair, "I didn't want Haruhi it hang out with you because I didn't want her to get into trouble, ya know? And I thought you were a bad guy… The truth is, you're a bad guy- I mean, you're a mafia son after all, but you're not a _bad _guy. You seem to actually care for Haruhi and I was just looking out for my friend so… I'm sorry…"

Ritsu looked me over, judging whether or not I was lying. Finally, he huffed,

"Apology accepted… I'm sorry for busting your lip."

"Nah, it's fine," I smiled, "I've had worse and done worse."

Ritsu looked at me amused as I posed, showing my muscles that were kind-of-but-not-really there.

"Ah, you know what, I guess you're not such a bad guy after all… I'm still pissed at you."

"To be expected," I shrugged, "I would still be pissed too, but we shouldn't fight each other, if anything so Haruhi doesn't get mad at the both us… Besides, us rebels gotta stick together," I winked.

"Young Lord," someone cried out.

I looked over to see who it was- Tetsuya. When he noticed that I was with Ritsu, he tensed and narrowed his eyes,

"Young Lord," he said to Ritsu, "I had to come fetch you so that you can head home… I didn't realize you were with a _friend."_

Apparently Tetsuya was still mad from when I practically ran him over on the sidewalk.

"Oh, by the way," I said to Tetsuya, "Sorry for running you down on the sidewalk. I was in the hurry," I shrugged.

Tetsuya's gaze softened before he finally gave a small nod,

"So, Young Lord, this is a new friend?"

Tetsuya smiled. Ritsu looked horrified and I chuckled slightly. _Friends? Just the other day I socked it to him. Granted, I did just apologize. Though I think we're a long way before being friends._

Ritsu seemed to think for a moment before nodding and I looked at him a bit shocked.

"He was the one that socked me yesterday," Ritsu explained, "But… he's a cool guy. He was just trying to do what was best for a friend…"

I just blinked at him a bit shocked. Ritsu turned to me with a scowl,

"I'm still pissed, so don't think to much on it."

I smirked,

"Wouldn't dream of it."


	12. To Be A Friend Or A Client

**Author Note: And thus, a friendship between Max and Ritsu and Tetsuya had begun. This is a collage, by the way.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 11- To Be A Friend Or A Client:**

**Third Person:**

Tetsuya looked over at Max. He thought that Max was a bit strange sometimes, but otherwise alright. He was tough, and could obviously defend himself, yet he was a good person. _I think that Max will make a good friend for the young lord… _

Max turned to Tetsuya,

"Hey, you comin' too?"

Tetsuya smiled slightly, _and perhaps for me too. _Max never would have thought that she would actually become friends, at least temporary, with her own client and Tetsuya. It sort of just… happened. It was formed from a mutual respect between Max, Ritsu, and Tetsuya. Once Max admitted to liking to play kick the can, the ice had broke and the three were friends. Though Tetsuya was more of a servant to Ritsu- since he did work under the Kasanoda Syndicate. Max realized that all of Ritsu's 'friends' were men from the mafia that were doing it since Ritsu was their boss's son. She also realized that Tetsuya had to be one of the only ones that were genuine with the friendship.

Ritsu didn't think that he would be friends with the guy that had given him a black eye, but that was what really made the friendship. Both of them could be really scary- granted Max did look a bit girly. Ritsu noticed that Max really was a bit more soft until the anger flared. Max was scary when mad and much more strong than 'he' let on.

* * *

><p>"So," Max said as she blew a bubble only for it to pop loudly, "you like Haruhi, right Ritsu?"<p>

Ritsu turned to his friend with a shocked, flushed look. Tetsuya smiled slyly,

"I think he does, Max-senpai."

"So what if I do," Ritsu huffed.

"Go for it," Max said simply.

She still knew that her mission was a priority, the first actually. Being Ritsu's friend helped her chances in talking him into talking to Haruhi about a date.

"She won't know unless you tell her, trust me Haruhi is pretty dense."

Tetsuya looked a bit surprised,

"Haruhi's a girl? I thought-"

"-I take that back _everyone_ is dense. Yes, Haruhi is a chick and Ritsu don't give me that look, Haruhi doesn't care who does or doesn't know as long as people at school don't know. Tetsuya can keep a secret."

Max turned to Tetsuya with a threatening glare,

"You can keep a secret, right?"

"Of course."

Max nodded and Ritsu still looked a bit flushed.

"So," Max continued, "Just ask her out and let that be that. She just may be your true love," Max winked with a small giggle.

* * *

><p>Max scowled slightly,<p>

"Look, Ritsu has to get with Haruhi."

"They do make a cute couple," Tetsuya mused, "But we can't force feelings."

"Maybe, but I've seen the way he looks at her, he has a big crush," Max pointed out.

As if he knew that they were talking about him, Ritsu turned around to look at them. However, turning around wasn't a good idea when one was playing kick the can. The can hit Ritsu straight in the head. All of the men rushed over to Ritsu, but Max pushed her way through.

"Ritsu-kun, you okay," Max asked as she put a hand on his hand.

Tetsuya was the next to appear by Ritsu's side, though he was looking at Max more than Ritsu. The way that Max was checking on Ritsu was different than what he expected Max to do since Max didn't seem so… motherly. _Then again, looks are deceiving. _

* * *

><p>Tetsuya looked at Max as she played kick the can with the other guys. <em>There's something off about him- I'm just not sure what. <em>In a way, Tetsuya thought that Max seemed a bit girly, kind of like Haruhi. Realization struck him and he gasped slightly as he stared at Max. _How could I have not noticed before? You can even see the slight bumps under the shirt. Though it's smooth bumps, not really sticking out… She must have her chest bandaged. _

When Max caught Tetsuya staring at her, she stuck out her tongue at him. Tetsuya, embarrassed, turned a shade of pink and looked away. Though as soon as the game was over, everyone started to head home.

"If I may, Young Lord," Tetsuya asked Ritsu, "I'll be back at the Syndicate in a moment."

Ritsu nodded and continued walking. After saying thanks, Tetsuya took off after Max. She was a fast walker so it took a minute for him to catch up to her.

"Max-senpai, I've been meaning to ask you something."

Max didn't stop, but she did look at Tetsuya as he walked beside her. She raised an eyebrow,

"Really? What?"

Tetsuya stopped to think for a moment. If he was wrong, then Max might get offended and they would end up in a fight- then there goes the friendship, _possibly._ If he was right, Max might get offended and they still have a fight though Max would win since Tetsuya didn't like fighting girls. Then again, if he was right, then Max had to be the toughest girl that he had ever met.

"If I may… what is your gender?"

Max stopped walking,

"What?"

Max's mind went on over-drive. It could work to her advantage if Tetsuya knew the truth, but then again, it might not. Not to mention that if Ritsu found out then Ritsu might have a crush on her- that would slow down the mission. No, that would stop the mission entirely because it would fail since Max doesn't like Ritsu, not in that sense. Besides, she was so close to having Haruhi and Ritsu together. If Tetsuya knew then he might help her keep it a secret from Ritsu.

"I didn't mean to offend you," Tetsuya said quickly.

"You didn't," Max waved it off and then continued walking, "I mean, it's fine. I… I am a girl."

Tetsuya smiled slightly, glad that his suspicion was correct.

"I could tell Ritsu if you-"

"No," Max snapped, "Don't tell Ritsu, okay? I just… he might treat me different, ya know? Most guys don't like tough chicks so…"

Max shrugged,

"So… can you help me keep it secret? Please?"

Max looked at Tetsuya, giving him the ultimate puppy dog look. She hardly used that look, but if she wanted Tetsuya to keep it secret then the puppy dog look was sure to get him to agree.

"I-I… Of course," Tetsuya said blushing slightly, "So… if you're a girl, then you wrap your chest, don't you?"

_Actually, I'm wrapping my wings and to do that, I need to wrap my chest… at least, that's one of the reasons anyway._

"Yeah," Max said sheepishly, "But eh… I'll see you tomorrow, m'kay?"

Max had arrived at her destination- her home. She gave Tetsuya a two-finger salute before walking in. She did, however, look at him through the window slightly- watching, as he seemed a bit torn about something, before blushing, and finally walking away with a huff. _Interesting… he's kind of cute when he does that. _


	13. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Chapter 12- Be Careful What You Wish For:**

**Max:**

I crossed my arms,

"Laugh it up, dip shit. Laugh it up."

"Thanks, I will," Nikki said laughing and Drew added with a laugh of his own.

Drew brought Nikki over to the apartment for backup. Apparently, the Higher Ups thought that the mission was going too slow and therefore assigned her as my help. Not that I minded, Nikki had to be one of the very few agents that I not only trusted, but could stand. She was also my best friend.

Nikki Jewel was a Superior, though she did a lot more fieldwork than other Superiors. She had her long blonde hair into a ponytail and big brown eyes. She had long insect wings a bit like mine- transparent. Though, she had one pair of wings and not a double set like mine.

I met her when I was a kid, and I mean _a kid._ I was about five or four when I met her and she was a year older than me. Elburn, Drew's father, was the one to introduce us. He told us that he had a gut feeling that we would be important in each other's lives.

Both of us were just in shorts and bras since no one but Drew was around. It was more comfortable to have the wings out. We weren't the only ones with our wings out since Drew was standing there, well he was hunched over in laughter, with just sweats on so his wings were spread out.

"You have to admit, Façade, it's funny," Drew wiped an imaginary tear from his eye, "You are so good at keeping secrets yet slowly, everyone is finding out you're a chick."

Nikki giggled,

"He does have a point, Maxie."

"Maxine or Max," I corrected.

"Maxie."

"Max."

"Maxie," she said with a giggle.

"Max," I corrected again with a growl.

"Maxie."

"Max."

"Maxie."

"GIRLS," Drew shouted with an annoyed expression.

Nikki and I shared a look before bursting into laughter.

"Sorry, Drew-baby, but you're so much fun to mess with," Nikki giggled.

Ah, Nikki had a habit of nicknaming people which was why I was Maxie, but most people were a shortened version of their name plus –baby, -babe, -doll, or –sweetems! _Drew-baby, Elburn-sweetems, Fae-doll, etc. _

Drew huffed and stole my bag of chips- again. I crossed my arms and sat on my bed, snatching the bag out of his hands as I passed him.

"So, what's the news?"

I ate some chips as Drew talked,

"Well, for one, you need to start buying more chips. Anyway, as you know, Nikki is here to help you with your mission, she'll be enrolling at Ouran. The uniform for her is in her bag. Remember, stay stealthy and I'll checkup on you guys soon."

A small shimmer alerted me that he had done an invisibility spell before jumping out the window, spreading his wings as he did so to take off into the sky. Nikki plopped down on the bed beside me,

"Well, Maxie-dear, let's get some sleep and then we'll give them love!"

"Isn't the saying, give them hell?"

"Not with this mission," she giggled.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, everyone was gossiping and it annoyed me to no ends. I had to explain about <em>fifty <em>times that Nikki was my 'cousin' because so many girls were giving her the death glare. Still, there were a lot of people that didn't know, apparently Tamaki and about ¾ of the customers at the Host Club that day were in that group.

"Ah, hello little kitten, you must be the new student," Tamaki said as he kissed Nikki's hand, "Welcome to the Host Club."

Nikki giggled before taking her hand away,

"Wow, you were right, Maxie-baby, he is funny!"

Nikki decided to jump away from Tamaki and to me. She jumped onto me, but I didn't stumble since I expected her to do so. I just sighed,

"Nikki, can you get off?"

"Never," she stuck out her tongue.

"Nikki…"

"Okay, fine, Maxie."

She pouted and got off of me. I noticed that Tamaki had gone into his corner, muttering that a girl rejected him for a 'cross-dresser.' The girls were glaring at Nikki so I smirked at the nearest girl to me- the one that seemed to be glaring the hardest.

"Ah, is the princess jealous?"

The girl blushed,

"I-I n-no…"

"It's alright," I smirked, "Nikki here is my cousin!"

I smiled and Nikki tackled me again,

"Yep! I'm Nikki Jewel, Max's cousin!"

I saw the girls relax slightly.

* * *

><p>As I hosted, Nikki decided to check out the guys of the club- though she had whispered to me that the guys weren't that great. That didn't surprise me. Nikki was… odd. Her tastes in men were even weirder than her. She liked tough, mean looking guys, not soft, handsome guys. A guy with scars was hot, a guy in a tie was not- that was one of her mottos.<p>

"So, Nikki-senpai, is your cousin," a girl asked.

I smirked,

"But of course, she's more like an annoying sister though."

I crossed my arms,

"Honestly, she's a dork, but she's my dork," I shrugged, "And you don't have to worry about her, baby."

I reached out to stroke the girl's cheek slowly and she fainted with a slight nosebleed.

"So, Max-senpai, have you ever had a girlfriend?"

I smirked,

"Dozens. They call me a heartbreaker, baby, but don't worry…"

I got close to her face as I whispered,

"One day, I might just quit my heartbreaking ways for the right girl."

The girl blushed heavily and I was a bit worried that she might faint as well.

"You're a heartbreaker?"

"Of course," I smirked and leaned back on the couch, putting my feet on the table, "I don't have the reputation as a bad boy for nothin', baby."

The girls all swooned slightly. I scoffed and turned to the other girls when Nikki appeared. She tackled me,

"Maxie!"

"Get off of me!"

Nikki giggled and got off with a pout,

"But Maxie, I wanna play~ or we could eat some cake together~"

Nikki winked at me and I caught on that she was putting on an act of sorts. I softened slightly.

"Fine," I smiled slightly, "Why don't you join us some cake, Nikki?"

Nikki cheered and sat on the floor with her legs crossed. She had a giant slice of cake on a small plate in her lap and ate it up with a loud _'~nom.' _She looked adorable though and considering that she had a small 4" 7' frame, she looked like a female Hunny.

_Ah that's it. _I smiled. Nikki saw Hunny and Mori's routine of the silent and preppy cousins- in a way. One cousin was rough and the other was cheery. Therefore, she decided to try out that act. Next, she would probably turn into a Casanova Prince like Tamaki. After that, she would tune it down and try out Haruhi's natural act. _May the higher powers have mercy on me if she decides to try out the twins' act._

Nikki got the nickname Copycat for a reason. She did things like this, mirroring others in a vague way, to measure their reactions. Not only that, but by mirroring an enemy, the harder it was for the enemy to beat you. She really took the saying, '_walk in their shoes,_' literally.

"What are you doing," I asked.

"I changed my mind. I wanna a story!"

_Oh god,_ I thought, _even for an act this is pushing it._ I gave a soft smile,

"If I must… Is that all right with you, ladies? I'm afraid that I have to take care of my cousin's need for a story."

"Of course," the girls nodded in agreement, "That's all right with us!"

"Once upon a time… No, that sounds too girly," I crinkled my nose, "Look, in a far away place, there lived a guy. He was mysterious, charming, and a bit of rebel. All the girls at school had liked him, despite his reputation. See, he broke a lot of girls' hearts and he never was one for love. He would never admit it, but in a way, he feared love and that's why he pushed others away…"

I noticed that the others hosts and their customers were looking my way, listening to my story. Slowly, customers gathered around me, sitting on the floor with Nikki as I sat on the couch, leaning forward.

"He saw what his parents have done to each other- yelling, hitting… yet, they said they loved each other. If that was what love was, then he knew he wanted no part of it. That's why he was had dated so many girls, so that all of them knew that their hearts would break if they fell in love with him. He liked things that way.

But every night, he would be up in his room, listening to his parents' yells. And so every night, his fear and hatred for love, grew stronger. Yet, some part of him, a small little part… still longed for it. For when he was up in that room, looking out at the people below, he would see couples walking past holding hands, loving each other the way they should."

I sipped at my coffee for my throat that was growing sore as the girls and the hosts were looking at me eagerly.

"One night, he looked up at the stars. It was one of those nights that his parents' yells seemed to be drowned out by his loud music. He looked at the dark sky and spotted a shooting star. He scoffed at his childishness, but he made a wish. He wished that one day, his parents wouldn't fight so that one day, he could overcome his fear of love and fall in love himself."

All the girls swooned and even Nikki made a lovey-dovey face. I noticed Kyoya nodding in approval at me, a signal that I was doing well.

"He never thought that the wish would come true," I continued, "But one day, when he was at school he got the news."

"What news," someone whispered.

"The news that his parents had passed away," I continued and the girls were all teary-eyed.

"The news hurt him more than helped him at the time," I explained, "Every day, he distanced himself more and more- ignoring the girls, teachers, and everyone. He never had any friends, so he had no one to confine in. Then one day, he met her."

Everyone looked at me, hopefully. I continued,

"She had to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was glowing with beauty in his eyes. From the first second that he looked at her, he knew. He knew that he had fell in love."

The girls swooned. Tamaki was clutching Kyoya in excitement.

"Then they get married," Tamaki said excitedly and the girls nodded.

"No," I said firmly and everyone turned to look at me.

I sipped at my coffee and then continued,

"No, they didn't get married. First, they became friends, then best friends. With each passing day of friendship, the guy's fear of love was vanishing. Then they did date, yes; they dated for a few years. Each and every second, the guy knew that he was falling more and more in love with her."

Instantly, everyone was listening to me in anticipation. I continued,

"One day, he was going to propose to her. Yet, when he had gone to her house… She was there with another. Furious, he ran back to his home and closed and locked the door. He sunk to his knees in tears and he clutched the small box that held the ring. He knew then what it was like to be heartbroken, just like all those girls whose hearts he had broken. This was worse though, much worse. For he truly did love the girl. Deciding that he couldn't take the heartbreak, he wrote a simple note saying that he would always love her… then he took his own life."

Nikki looked like she was going to burst into tears and a majority of the girls did burst into tears. Tamaki was among the girls that burst into tears, clutching onto Kyoya. Hunny was also crying and even Takashi looked saddened. Haruhi looked sad and the twins were clutching onto each other in tears.

"Was there a point to that story," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses.

I stirred the coffee absently,

"But of course… One must be careful what they wish for."


	14. Lovely Meetings

**Chapter 13- Lovely Meetings:**

**Third Person:**

"So, Maxie, where did you learn that story anyway," Nikki asked as she stole another chip right out of Max's hand.

_Damn these people and their chip-stealing,_ Max thought bitterly before answering Nikki.

"Why do you think I learned it?"

"Really," Nikki said skeptically, "I mean, you couldn't have thought of that," she giggled,

"No offense Maxie, but you're not exactly a creative writer in that noggin of yours."

She tapped Max's head. Max swatted her hand away,

"I can be creative!"

At Nikki's stare, Max finally gave in,

"Fine. I learned that story from Drew when I was little. He told me that story to teach me that lesson-"

"-be careful what you wish for," Nikki and Max said in union.

"Especially," Nikki added, "Since that's kind of really important with our jobs."

"Anyway," Max said in annoyance as Nikki stole _another_ chip, "We better go hit the mall."

_At least it'll give me a chance to get some more chips damn it… _

* * *

><p>"Don't leave my side, I told her," Max muttered, "I won't she said… and now what happens…I loose her!"<p>

Max rubbed her temples to try and stop the headache from coming. _Freakin' Nikki better be ready for an earful when I find her. I gave her specific instructions that no matter what she saw to stay by my side! _

The mall, unfortunately, was pretty packed, especially since it was a Saturday. With no school, and most people being off of work, everyone seemed to have decided to go to the mall. _At least the Host Club isn't here. The day I see them in a 'commoner's mall' would be the day I die. _

Because Max knew that it was highly unlikely that anyone from school would be at a _commoner's_ mall, she decided to dress a bit more feminine. Actually, it was Nikki's idea and when she wanted someone to do something, they really had no choice. She had a black ruffled mini-skirt and a light blue shirt that had black ruffles on the plunging neckline. Due to Nikki's help, Max was able to bandage her wings without bandaging her chest. As a result, she not only had to wear an actual bra, but her slightly above average B-cup chest showed. Her pink hair was actually combed slightly and had a blue clip in it.

Max knew that Nikki wouldn't realize that she wasn't with Max anymore until Max found her. Until then, Nikki would be going store-to-store and buying everything. _Considering that she has my credit card, I better find her quick. _

* * *

><p>Nikki didn't consider herself bad with money, though Max would disagree. If you gave her a certain amount in cashyen, _psychical money, _then she knew what the exact limit was and she wouldn't go over it. However, unluckily for Max, Nikki had yet to grasp the concept that a credit card was _limited._

As she ogled at different things in the shop windows, she paid no mind to the people whispering about her.

"Where's her mom?"

"Is she here by herself?"

"Oh, she's just so cute!"

With Nikki's size, and only A-cup chest, she got those comments a lot. Her long blonde hair was curled for her trip to the mall and her big brown eyes seemed to shine. She had on a flowing pink dress that didn't show what little figure she had and her wings that were also carefully wrapped. _Ah, maybe that's why most of them are mistaking me as a kid. _

Nikki giggled her to herself and turned to the few mothers staring at her.

"I'm eighteen," she giggled, "but thanks!"

Ignoring their surprised looks, she practically skipped past them and into a bakery store. _I wonder why Max didn't correct them- she usually does and she does it really angrily too. If she doesn't correct someone, she usually lets him or her think I'm her kid just to get a laugh._

Nikki shrugged and continued to go straight into the nearest store.

* * *

><p>"Damn it," Max cursed, "where the heck is she?!"<p>

"I hope you don't use that language all the time," an amused voice said from behind her.

Scowling, Max turned around and pinned who spoke to the wall. Realizing that it was Tetsuya- who looked uncomfortable- she let him go.

"Sorry, didn't realize it was you," Max muttered, "I'm just looking for my cousin."

Tetsuya nodded,

"Ah, the Young Lord did tell me that your cousin was at school… though, he didn't get to meet him.."

"My cousin's a chick," Max pointed out, "Nikki and she's lost somewhere in here so I better find her."

Tetsuya chuckled,

"Well then it seems we both lost someone at the mall, then? Come, I'm sure with both of us together we can find them."

Max shrugged and started to follow Tetsuya as he added,

"By the way… I like your outfit."

* * *

><p>Nikki let out an 'Ommph' as she ran into someone.<p>

"Sorry," Nikki giggled, "Didn't mean to run into you-"

She looked at the person she ran into. He had sort-of long red hair, golden eyes, and a rough exterior. He scowled. Nikki whistled,

"Wow, you're kind of cute."

Ritsu blushed at the little girl in front of him. The first time a girl was not scared of him and it was a little kid.

"Look, kid," he said roughly, "I-"

"I'm not a kid," Nikki frowned, "I'm eighteen! Isn't that right, Max?"

Nikki turned around to Max only to find that she wasn't there.

"Crap," Nikki muttered, "I lost her again…"

Ritsu was still staring at the girl in front of him in shock before he finally composed himself. _She's eighteen, and thinks I'm cute? _Ritsu blushed, _wait did she say Max?_

"Max," Ritsu asked, "Do you mean Edmund Max?"

Nikki nodded,

"Yep. Max's my cousin. I'm Jewel Nikki and you are?"

Ritsu nodded, _so this is the cousin that everyone was talking about at school._

"Kasanoda Ritsu."

Nikki squealed,

"_You're_ Ritsu? But… why are you at a commoner's mall?"

"Long story," Ritsu huffed, "But… I lost someone…Damn it, he was the one supposed to show me around here!"

"No worries! We can look for Max and him together and shop along the way! Come on!"

Nikki grabbed the flustered Ritsu's hand and dragged him away.

* * *

><p>Max ate a chip angrily. Tetsuya and she were having no luck locating Nikki or Ritsu. As a result, Max was getting frustrated and Tetsuya suggested that they might as well get a bit of shopping done while they look.<p>

_Least I got my damn chips,_ Max thought a bit happily as she ate another and then looked down, _it's a good thing I bought more than one bag._

Tetsuya looked at me amused,

"Taking your frustration out in the chips won't help the fact that we can't find them?"

"Maybe, but it makes me feel better," Max smiled.

Tetsuya gulped when he realized that Max… had a beautiful smile. With her dressed in feminine clothing and her chest _clearly _not being wrapped, it was really clear to him that Max really was a girl… and a cute one.

Max titled her head at Tetsuya when she realized that he was staring at her. She blushed slightly, _crap, why does he do that to me? _She followed his gaze and looked down to notice the chip crumbs.

"Oh," she muttered,_ I knew he couldn't have been staring at my chest, he doesn't think that way of me sadly… what am I thinking? That's not sad damn it. _She wiped the crumbs off her chest.

Tetsuya blushed slightly when he realized that he was caught staring.

"MAXIE!"

Max turned to see Nikki, holding several bags, standing next to Ritsu- who also had several bags and a pair of cat ears on his head. Tetsuya couldn't help but laugh,

"Young lord?"

Ritsu turned red,

"Shut up…"

"Oh," Nikki said, "the cat ears were my idea! Ritsu, can you hand me the rest of my bags, please?"

Max's jaw dropped and her face turned white as Tetsuya still laughed.

"She bought all of that… with my credit card….I'm screwed…"


	15. Stirred Up Feelings

**Chapter 14- Stirred Up Feelings:**

**Third Person:**

"You're an idiot," Drew said as he snatched the bag of chips out of Max's hand to eat some himself.

Max snatched the bag back,

"And you're a chip thief!"

"Maybe," Drew huffed, "But being a fan of your chips didn't lead to Nikki maxing-out those credit cards. _Cards,_ Max, _plural. _What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I wouldn't lose her in the mall," Max defended.

"Even so, you should know that a shop-o-holic plus credit cards equals disaster even _with_ supervision. Be thankful that I put more money in them."

"Really," Nikki asked hopefully only to be shot down by Drew,

"Not for you, Nikki. These cards will _always_ be in Max's care since I know that she will not max them out… unless she gives them to you again."

Drew gave Max a pointed glare and she stuffed more chips into her mouth,

"'kay, I 'et 'it, 'o'e' 'or' 'ikki."

_Okay, I get it, none for Nikki, _Drew mentally translated since he was used to her 'mouth-full speech.' Sighing, he gave her the credit cards with strict rules to not let have Nikki get her hands on them.

"I'm not that bad," Nikki pouted.

"Yes you are," both Drew and Max said in union.

"You bought cat ears for Ritsu for no reason," Max added, "…. Actually, speaking of, why did you buy him cat ears?"

"'Cause he's cute in them," Nikki giggled and Max shook her head.

"Girls," Drew muttered, "always about boys."

"Aw," Nikki and Max cued, "Is little Drew jealous?"

"You wish," Drew smirked, "But if Ritsu, or Tetsuya, client or friend be damned, hurts you guys, I'll give them hell and then some."

"Dully noted."

* * *

><p>Two weeks after meeting Ritsu and becoming his friend, Nikki was unable to get him off her mind. <em>Dang it,<em> Nikki whined in her thoughts, _I can't have feelings for him. He's Max's client… besides it wouldn't work with a non-agent and I'm a Superior for crying out loud!_

Nikki ran a hand through her hair, frustrated. Why couldn't she be crushing on an agent, or more importantly, someone that _wasn't_ Max's assignment? To make matters even worse, the assignment was for him to find _love- _and Max was setting him up with Haruhi.

Then she had to remember the Rules. The Rules were a section in the Book of Contentment with strict guidelines set up by the High Ups- _yeah the High Ups, not the actual boss… _Some of the rules restricted the relationships that agents and Superiors could have. For example, by no means were an agent or a Superior have a relationship with a human since it could really put pressure on the whole '_secret_' part of _secret _Wish Agency. There were a few exceptions- but only the High Ups knew the exceptions to the rules since they didn't want the agents and Superiors to find loopholes.

Either way, there Nikki was sitting on the edge of the window, looking up at the stars thinking about Ritsu. Meanwhile, Max sat her bed, eating her frustration out by eating chips. Well, it was mostly since she wanted to eat them for once before they were all gone due to Drew and Nikki.

Max ate the chips as she thought of Tetsuya. She knew as well as any other agent that a relationship between a human and an agent wouldn't work for more reasons than one. Not only was it taboo, but it was also a rule. So, there she was eating out her frustration and sorrow still thinking about the way Tetsuya looked at her when she was in that more feminine outfit. _And the way his eyes shine, the way he gets so easily frustrated sometimes, the way that he's so protective of friends, and caring and more calm than me… damn it I got it bad. _

* * *

><p>As Tetsuya swept the floors, he found his mind wondering once again to Max. After seeing her when she was actually dressed more feminine, there was no denying in his mind just how feminine she was. Even before then, he found her cute and now… he found her beautiful.<p>

He wiped the sweat off his brow, still thinking about the way she walks, the way her voice sounds, and there was no denying that he was falling for her. The problem was that she didn't know that yet and he was sure that he didn't have a chance anyway.

Max was a brilliant woman to him. She was tough and could easily defend herself. Tetsuya knew that if the two of them got together, he wouldn't have to worry about the syndicates trying to get to her since she would be able to defend herself. Yet, Tetsuya felt that maybe she did some protection and that he might be the one to offer that protection.

_I really do have it bad,_ Tetsuya thought, shaking his head, _I haven't known her that long and I still haven't asked her out and yet… I want nothing more than to have her in my arms… That sounds awfully poetic._

* * *

><p>The feelings inside Ritsu were stirred up. He did have a crush on Haruhi- she was the first girl to look at him and not think he was scary. Yet, he couldn't picture the first date with her, let alone a lifetime with her.<p>

Then Nikki came along. Nikki was sweet, cheery, outgoing, loud, and beautiful. He did know that Max was a girl now, but he didn't harbor any feelings beyond a friendship with the tough girl. Max was so tough and in a way, he didn't like that. He got enough of that at the syndicate. Nikki, however, was so tiny and made up for it with a big bubbling personality. He smiled to himself.

"I just," Ritsu continued, "don't think I like Haruhi anymore."

Max dropped the can, _you've got to be shittin' me. All that hard work and nothin'!_ Tetsuya looked at him curiously.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Ritsu said, "I mean, Haruhi is great and all… but…"

"You're having feelings for someone else," Tetsuya guessed.

"Yes," Ritsu answered.

Max smiled, _not everything is down the drain just yet but if this ends badly I might have to use magic damn it. _

"Nikki," Ritsu continued and gave Max a sheepish expression.

"No fucking way," Max muttered before falling to the ground in a faint, cursing her luck.


	16. A Date?

**Chapter 15- A Date?**

**Max:**

I ran a hand through my hair. It was official. I was screwed. No, I was dead. In fact, I was so dead that I was planning on making my will later because it would be needed by tomorrow.

"Max," Nikki whispered, "it's fine."

"No it's not, I'm totally gonna bomb. In fact, I bet I'll do so bad that the teacher will look at my test, shake her head, and just flush it down the toilet because she can't handle that much stupidity on paper."

Nikki laughed, throwing her head back,

"I'm sure you won't do that bad! Besides, isn't bad grades a part of the whole bad-boy thing?"

Hearing that, a light bulb went off in my head. I smiled evilly and Nikki looked at me concerned.

"You're right Nikki," I said, "I should keep up the bad boy thing… by skipping the class entirely and therefore, not doing the test."

"You'll have to make it up later," Nikki pointed out, but I just waved my hand,

"Details, details."

"You're impossible," Nikki giggled and I just shrugged,

"Well, better put the skip plan in action… See ya tomorrow or later today."

"Oh, so Mister Bad Boy might come back to school _after_ first hour?"

"If that means that I can still skip the test and be back before club time to avoid Kyoya chewing me out? Yes."

* * *

><p>After leaving school, I headed back home to change into something more comfortable. I mean, really, I was going to be skipping school for about six hours and that was six hours that I wanted to spend comfortably and not in the uniform. Besides, the uniform marked me as a student that was clearly skipping school. I was sure that I could change back into the uniform and get back to school when it ended for club time.<p>

"Hey Max-chan!"

I turned to see Tetsuya. I smiled as he ran to walk beside me. He wasn't as awkward around me as Ritsu has been lately. I was sure that Ritsu was pretty awkward because I had fainted when he told me that his crush was Nikki. I had to explain to him that it was okay and to not hurt her. Though I knew that if anyone hurt anyone it would be Nikki hurting Ritsu since she's an agent, no more than that- she's a Superior.

"What are you doing out of school," he asked curiously.

I huffed,

"There's a stupid test going on so I skipped."

Tetsuya frowned in disappointment at me and I pouted,

"Hey, it's a hard test and I came here in the middle of the year so I don't know everything!"

"Still Max, if it's an important test then-"

"-Look, I'll make it up later anyway so what does it matter?"

Tetsuya didn't look that happy, but he agreed.

"If you're skipping school then… might I ask if you would like to join me on my trip to the café for lunch?"

I looked down at my watch for the time. It was only nine o'clock,

"Sure, but that's a long time away," I muttered.

"Well," Tetsuya said slowly with a faint blush, "We could head to the park until then?"

I nodded. I wasn't sure why he was asking, but if I didn't know any better then I would said that it sounded like a date to me.

"Sure, but I have to head home to change first."

* * *

><p>Max couldn't help, but laugh at Tetsuya. The two were currently at the park, after having lunch at the café. Both carried vanilla ice cream cones in their hands and Max couldn't help but really feel like it was a date. No matter how much she denied that it was stupid to get in a relationship with a normal human, she couldn't deny what she felt.<p>

She was dressed in a black ruffled skirt that was a bit too short for her liking and a blue one-shoulder shirt that was pretty enough to look nice on her and hide the bulge from her wrapped up wings. Unlikely, the shirt showed a bit a thin strip of skin around her hips. If she so much as raised her arms, her stomach would show. _You don't know true struggle until you have to wrap up wings, without wrapping your chest, and be careful so that the bandages and wings don't show. _Though, the shortness of the skirt and the shirt were due to the fact that both were Nikki's since Max's clothes had yet to be washed.

Tetsuya was dressed in his usual outfit plus a spot of ice cream right on his nose- the reason for Max's laughter.

"You know, you're supposed to eat dessert, not wear it."

Tetsuya smirked and as Max went to get a lick of her own ice cream cone, Tetsuya bumped it with his hand causing some to get on her cheek.

"You dumb butt," Max protested with a smile.

Tetsuya just smiled and they both couldn't help but laugh. Tetsuya looked at Max- whose face was close to his. Giving into the urge, Tetsuya put his hand on her shoulder, reached over, and licked the ice cream off her cheek.

Max's face turned bright red in an instant. Tetsuya's face had a faint blush on it, but not nearly as bad as Max's red face. As soon as he did that, he bit his lip, _crap, did I just ruin everything?_

Max finally smirked, easing her nerves,

"You know that had to be about the most embarrassing moment in my life."

"Sorry."

"Don't be," Max pecked him on the nose, getting the ice cream off.

His face turned bright red while Max's blush had tuned down.

"Yummy," she commented, "no wonder you did that… waste of good ice cream."

She winked at him and then looked at her watch, _about time to get back to school. _She looked up at Tetsuya and narrowed her eyes at something behind him. Sitting in the tree was a goblin-like creature sticking to the shadows. A Ruin.

"Shit," Max cursed, "I have to get back to school!"

The Ruin jumped from the tree and into the next- getting farther from her. _Crap, I can't let it get away. _Part of her job as a field agent was to take down ruins, even if assignments took top priority. They did so that another didn't have to. If one spotted a Ruin, you had to take care of to save another the horror of doing it themselves.

That was how the Agency was like a family- always looking out for each other. The Boss/Extreme Higher Ups were like the wise grandparents, The High Ups were like the parents, the Superiors were like the crazy cousins, uncles, and aunts, the field agents were like the older siblings, and the Desk agents were like the youngest child.

Sure, there were a few bad ones now and then. But in the end, everyone had the family's best interest at heart and they never purposely meant harm to another agent, Superior, or High Up.

She started to run off, dropping the poor ice cream in the process. Then, she turned around and gave Tetsuya a long, passionate kiss and then a sheepish smile,

"Sorry… I had a good time."

Thus, she ran after the Ruin, leaving a flustered and happy-as-can-be Tetsuya behind.


	17. Exposed

**Chapter 16- Exposed:**

**Third Person:**

Max managed to chase the Ruin all the way to Ouran Academy. Cursing her luck, she made sure that her invisibility spell was secure so that she could fly freely. With just her bra and the skirt on, her wings were spread out for maximum speed to catch the little trickster demon. As long as she was able to concentrate on the spell (and the Ruin at the same time) and didn't lose that concentration, the spell shouldn't drop. Yet, with all the dodging of the students (she was invisible, not intangible), it was getting harder and harder to concentrate.

The students weren't the only reason she couldn't concentrate. No, she couldn't concentrate because she was also thinking about Tetsuya and how he kissed her. Well, she kissed him actually. Still, _was it the right thing to do? I… I don't know what came over me but I don't really regret it…so I guess that means we're a couple… damn it Drew is going to kill me._

The students of Ouran Academy were yelping as there was a bit of muffled laughter and then their flyers, papers, and dressed, went flying up at the sudden breeze that went through the hall. A few students were tripping, a few boys' pants were pulled down, and a few other things that the students thought that for once there was no way that the twins had done it.

_Damn that Ruin,_ Max thought. Since she was on its trial, the Ruin knew that it would be done for. That wouldn't stop it from causing as much mayhem and chaos as it could before it went.

It went up straight into the air vents. She flew into the same air vent that the Ruin had gone into. Coughing at some dust, she tucked her wings to her back and crawled. _Shit, I'll have to shower ten times to get all this dust and yuck off, _Max thought, _and to think_ _I practically abandoned Tetsuya for this._

* * *

><p>Nikki shook her head as she let Music Room Three. Kyoya ordered for her to go get some more paper towels to help clean up. She had stepped in for Max at the Club and as a result not only had to help set up, but was also wearing the pirate cosplay that consisted of a black ruffled skirt that was a bit torn and a puffy white shirt that was puffy enough to hide the bulge from her wings.<p>

She had yet to see Max show up so she was a bit worried, but not too concerned. _Knowing Max she probably just lost track of time again. _Ritsu was at the club, so at least she could have someone to talk to besides the club. As much as she liked them, the beautiful charming looks set her off a bit sometimes.

Still, as she made her way down the hall, she couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. There was something not right and she just couldn't put her finger on it. Nikki continued down the hall, noticing the papers that students were picking up, muttering about being tripped, boys with their faces red as they were fixing their pants, and girls with faces just as red as they fixed their dresses. Then it clicked. _A Ruin…. Now just where is it then? I have to get it before Max's assignment goes down the drain._

She ignored the pang in her heart at the thought of Max's assignment to find love for Ritsu, it hurt since she knew that it wouldn't be her that he ended up with.

"Jewel-chan!"

Nikki turned to see Ritsu, who looked a bit embarrassed.

"Ritsu, I told you to call me Nikki," Nikki giggled despite her nerves.

"R-right, Nikki, I was wondering if you would like to…. Go studying?"

Ritsu cursed at himself for chickening out. Nikki giggled,

"Why Ritsu," she said teasingly, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Ritsu turned bright red. Taking a deep breath, he decided that it was his chance.

"Yes."

Nikki stopped giggling and turned shy. She bit her lip. _I… I hope this doesn't ruin Max's mission but… I really want to do this and who knows…_

"Then yes," Nikki finally answered.

She jumped up and he caught her in his arms. She pecked his cheek and then took off, calling out behind her,

"Tomorrow after the club hours, m'kay Ritsu!"

* * *

><p>Max grunted as the Ruin laughed. <em>That little devil is freakin' mockin' me, damn it. <em>As hard as it was to be, the Ruin truly was mocking her. Being just out of her reach, the Ruin laughed and shook its butt in her face.

In order to cast the Ruin dead, it required magic obviously. To cast it, she had to conquer the magic at her fingertips and be able to touch the skin of the Ruin. Then she had to mutter the spell and the magic would absorb into the Ruin. The magic overload caused the Ruin to self-combust. _Nasty, but effective. _

She tried to grab it again, the magic sparked around her fingers yet the Ruin managed to get farther away from her.

"DAMN IT," Max shouted and then her eyes widened as she felt the air vent shake.

* * *

><p>"Was that Max-chan's voice," Hunny asked cutely.<p>

"At least the customers are gone," Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses, "Still, considering that she didn't show up for school or for the club I do so hope that it was her… I wish to speak to her about skipping."

Kyoya's glasses flashed dangerously and the others shivered. Kyoya got his answer as the vents shook.

"I never realized we had a vent opening up there," Haruhi mused.

The door to the vent shook and opened as Max fell through- losing concentration as she went. Nikki had ran into the room, spotting the Ruin in the vents and following it to Music Room Three. Behind her, Ritsu stopped in shock. He had been chasing Nikki, but now…

Max fell onto the floor with her wings spreading out to full length, shaking in an attempt to get off the dust. Max groaned before passing out, having hit her head on the hard gripped Nikki's shoulder, but she broke away in order to get to Max,

"Maxie!"

The hosts looked with wide eyes.

"No way," the twins whispered.

It was then that the Ruin fell from the vents, dropping the invisibility spell since it was the perfect opportunity to mess with the people. Nikki's temper flared as she saw the Ruin. Small golden sparks were at her fingertips and as the Ruin shook its butt in Tamaki's face, she grabbed it.

"_Vade Vafer,"_ Nikki muttered and the Ruin screamed.

The golden sparkles soaked into its skin and it burst. The guts and blood of the little trickster landed on Nikki, the still unconscious Max, and the hosts. They found themselves with splats of dark blue thick goop that was laced with golden sparkles. Nikki, not having the heart to do a memory-wipe, gave a seldom expression,

"The Ruin's guts will wash off easily enough and those golden sparkles are enough magic that the Council will think that I did the memory spell… I'll explain everything later," Nikki's eyes got big and teary, "I promise! I will explain everything! But right now, I just need to help Maxie!"

Nikki was thankful that she was in the cosplay. She took off her shirt, revealing her own wings. Ritsu's face turned bright red as she stood there in only a red and black bra. She muttered something and Max began to float.

"She's hurt," Nikki said concerned, "look, I'll explain when I get back but right now…"

Kyoya gestured for Nikki to leave. Nodding, Nikki and Max both turned invisible and flew out of the room. Thinking they just teleported, Tamaki fainted.


	18. Secrets Gone

**Chapter 17- Secrets Gone **

**Third Person:**

"What were you thinking," Drew accused, "That had to be the most stupidest, idiotic thing that you ever done!"

Max gave a tired glare to Drew. Nikki stepped in front of Drew,

"Look, you can yell at her later. She needs her rest."

"And you," Drew said turning to Nikki, "You were supposed to look after her!"

Nikki glared,

"And you're like a big brother to her so why weren't you there looking after her!"

"Because I was working on my assignment and I was busy!"

"And I was busy too! The point is that we were both not with her at the time therefore you can't blame me!"

"Fine," Drew huffed as he turned back to Max with a concerned expression,

"Damn it, Maxie, you got hurt pretty bad."

"Yeah, I know," Max coughed, "Just… fix me damn it. I hope… I hope Tetsuya doesn't mind…I hope he's not angry… I would hate it if he were mad at me."

Nikki watched concerned as Drew held his hand to Max's head, dark blue sparks of magic were flowing from his hand onto Max's head. Max tensed and winced at the pain, but eventually relaxed when Drew took his hand off.

Nikki couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty since she lied to Drew. She told him that she did do the memory wipe and he believed her. Honestly, she just couldn't bring herself to do it and erase the memories of her and Max in all of their minds.

She was scared to say it, but she just couldn't loose Ritsu- at least not like that. If they weren't going to work out, let it be from them not being compatible, not from magic. At least Nikki told Max the truth when she woke up on the way to Drew.

Max was still concerned though. She was worried about so much at the moment. Her pain, Tetsuya, the host club, Nikki, and just everything. Nikki could lose her position if they found out she lied. Max was defiantly going to lose her job. If she lost her job, how would she be able to stay in touch with Tetsuya? She can't keep in contact with people from a previous assignment if she failed it. Not only that, but what could she say to him if anything at all?

* * *

><p>"Do you think Max-chan will be okay," Hunny asked cutely, "I mean, even if she's a fairy, she was still hurt."<p>

"I doubt she was a fairy," Kyoya muttered, upset that his clothes were ruined and for multiple other reasons.

"But she had wings," Tamaki said dramatically, "Wings! Actual fluttering wings! And so did Nikki!"

Kyoya rubbed his temple. Ritsu was still sitting on the couch, silent. Honestly, Ritsu wasn't sure what to think, really. Nikki was… well, he was pretty sure that she was a fairy. Did that mean that he couldn't take her out on a date? Honestly, he had a better time picturing their first date than he did with him and someone else. He wouldn't want to take that date with anyone else but her. But since she was a fairy, did that mean that she wouldn't want to date him?

And if Max was a fairy, did that mean that she will not date Tetsuya? Ritsu knew very well how much his best friend liked that girl. So with them being fairies, or whatever, where did that leave their relationships?

* * *

><p>Max fell asleep as soon as Drew was done fixing her and Drew left to go inform the Higher-Ups officially, since no doubt they already knew. Since it had only been an hour, Nikki suspected that the Host Club would still be in Music Room Three. As a result, she flew at high speed back to the school… after she had showered of course to get the Ruin guts off.<p>

Thankfully, when she arrived they were still there in Music Room Three, all clean.

"I told I would explain so I will." Nikki appeared, standing behind the couch with her resting on Ritsu's head and her head on her hands. Tamaki jumped again,

"AH! HOW DO YOU DO THAT?"

"Spells," Nikki shrugged and backed away in able to jump over the couch and land gracefully beside Ritsu. She was dressed in only sweats and a bra so her wings were spread out. Ritsu gave a sideways look at her and blushed slightly. Her wings grazed his shoulders.

"So, look, we're not fairies, we're agents."

"Agents," the twins asked, "What type of agents?"

"Wish agents," Nikki giggled, "See, we're not human and we are magical. See, when someone makes a pure hearted wish, an agent gets assigned their case to make it come true."

"So… you were here on an assignment," Haruhi asked.

"Nope," Nikki giggled, "Max was!"

Ritsu was in thought, could it be…possible that she came because of my wish? Does that mean it came true? But with who? He glanced to Haruhi before wincing and looking towards Nikki. The way her eyes were lighting up as she giggled that cute giggle of hers. The way her hair was perfect and her smooth skin that looked soft to touch… _I guess I got my answer._ Ritsu turned red.

"Woah," the twins said in union, "I wonder who wished for what then."

Nikki gave Ritsu a sideways glance and a wink before she turned to the others,

"Out of respect for the client, I must refrain from telling you."

"So where is Max-chan," Hunny asked,"Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Nikki said cheerfully, "Drew was able to heal her…"

Nikki glanced at the clock,

"…And by now, she's probably awake and being scolded by Drew."

"Who's Drew," Haruhi asked.

"He's a Superior and like a big brother. Well, really, every one in the Wish Agency are like family, especially since we start training when we're really young."

It was then that most of the questions started.

"What's a Superior," Kyoya asked as he pushed up his glasses, "And just how young do you guys start training?"

Nikki turned to Kyoya with a small pout. Ritsu couldn't help but notice just how cute she was when she was pouting.

"You can't write any of this down, by the way, since you're not supposed to know. Normally we do a memory-wipe but," Nikki gave Ritsu a look before she continued, "I just couldn't do it…so you guys should be very lucky! Anyway, we start training when we're about eight to be a field agent, those are the ones that get assignments, or a deskie, the ones that monitor the wishes. Though we're in school for magic and wishes and history since about four or five, it depends."

"Anyway, so a Superior is kind of like… well, look at it this way, we have the Boss that controls everything, then we have the Higher Ups, one for each country, then there's the Superiors, and they control a lot too, but they're the only ones that deliver messages between Boss and everyone else. Then there's the field agents that do the wish assignments and deskies that let the Superiors and everyone know that a wish has been made, and they do a lot of paperwork for the agents too."

"So what are you then," Haruhi asked.

"Oh! I'm a Superior too," Nikki giggled, "But Max's been my close friend for a really long time before I even got that position."

"So then how do you know what position you're going to get," Kyoya asked.

Nikki explained about the tests and the wings and as she finished, she looked at the clock.

"I better get back… Max's probably awake now. I'll come back tomorrow, after school probably, if something comes up."

"Does this mean you're leaving," Ritsu asked suddenly, his eyes were begging the answer to be 'no.'

However, Nikki just bit her lip,

"Honestly, I don't know and I don't know about Max either, but I hope we do get to stay especially since I have a date tomorrow."

Nikki winked at Ritsu and he blushed slightly. As Tamaki went into an uproar about her going on a date, Nikki quickly disappeared yet again to head back… Not knowing what should find when she got there… The bed was cleaned of all sheets, pillows, and everything and most of all- Max. I looked around- everything was cleaned, the trash was empty, and Max's bags were gone. Then she spotted Drew leaning against the wall, his wings still spread out behind him with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Drew, where's Max?"

"She's been reassigned and is on her way back to America for evaluation…"


	19. Delivering The News

**Author Note: Sorry about the confusion on what she said ("We're not fairies…we're fairies. We're agents"), when I was typing it kept glitching out, but I went back and fixed it :)**

**Reply to goodgirl275- for someone with goodgirl in the name you come up with very interesting word choices.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 18- Delivering the Message:**

**Third Person (The Next Day):**

As Tetsuya walked down the street, he was still smiling from the kiss that Max gave him. Something was different about her- the way she was so strong, not afraid to speak her mind, and Tetsuya felt silly about saying it, but something about her was just _magical. _ Now Tetsuya never had a serious relationship, but he has had _many_ relationships. Yet with Max… She was just one that he wanted to keep and he didn't want to screw up.

Still, he was a bit concerned. He hadn't heard from her since that kiss, after she ran off. He hoped that everything worked out and she didn't get in trouble for skipping school- at least, not too much trouble. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't disappointed. He did expect her to at least call.

Not to mention that last night, when Ritsu had returned, he seemed out-of-it. It was an odd thing to occur. Then again, Ritsu did tell Tetsuya that he had a date tomorrow with Nikki. Tetsuya was happy for his young Lord and then explained about his own kiss with Max. The two friends were happy for each other, though Tetsuya still had a feeling that Ritsu wasn't telling him every thing…. _But what could Ritsu possibly be hiding?_

* * *

><p>Nikki rushed into the Host Club as soon as school hours were over. Before then she had just been talking to Drew and how that Max shouldn't have been reassigned. She shut up after Drew reminded her that Max had to be punished accordingly for breaking the rules. After all, people did find out about her. It didn't matter if Nikki did a memory-wipe (even if she didn't), but the point was that Max still screwed up.<p>

She just hoped that it wasn't too late. Nikki, as a Superior, has seen what the Higher Ups did to the field agents that failed assignments or got demoted and she knew for a fact that since people found out about Max that she would _defiantly_ get demoted. She didn't want Max to go through that painful process. Worse, she didn't want Max to leave Tetsuya. She knew very well that Max liked that boy since she was taking it seriously. Max never took relationships seriously.

The fact that she was concerned about what Tetsuya would think was proof enough of that. Though Max wasn't the only one that was thinking about a serious relationship. Just as her thoughts drifted to Ritsu, she opened the doors and ran straight into him.

She gave a sheepish smile,

"Sorry," Nikki giggled with a blush.

Ritsu gave a small, amused smile as he ruffled Nikki's hair,

"It's fine."

He moved out of the way so Nikki could walk through the doorway. As she passed him, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him with her as she ran to the couch. She sat them both down with a PLOP as she whistled loudly, getting the attention of the hosts.

"Is there a problem," Kyoya asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Yep," Nikki said, "And a pretty big one."

With that, everyone gathered around her. Tamaki and the twins squished her and Ritsu on the small couch. As a result, Nikki ended up entirely pressed into the red-faced Ritsu. Nikki's eye twitched as her last nerve snapped,

"THERE'S A TIME AND PLACE FOR MUCKING ABOUT! Now, sit like the civilized people you are!"

Ritsu looked at Nikki a bit shocked, _for a small person, she can have a big temper I guess. Who knew?_ The twins and Tamaki turned white at her glare and did exactly as asked- the twins being reasonably distanced apart from her and Ritsu and Tamaki sitting in front of her on the floor. Hunny joined Tamaki on the floor, eagerly holding Usa-chan, and Takashi stood behind him. Kyoya stood beside the couch.

"And what is the issue," Kyoya asked bluntly.

"Max won't be coming back."

"WHAT," Tamaki was the first to cry out. The others were soon to follow- well all besides Takashi, Kyoya and Ritsu.

They all started to cry out loudly, their voices getting rather loud and joined together. Nikki, who was upset already, felt her eye twitch yet again. She started to hold Ritsu's hand at some point and squeeze it. Ritsu looked down at her in surprise, but didn't stop her.

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP," Nikki snapped.

They all looked at her, shocked and ashamed.

"Sorry," everyone muttered as their faces turning pink in embarrassment.

Nikki took a few deep breaths to calm down. She did have a _tiny_ temper sometimes. She loosened her grip on Ritsu's hand, but didn't let go.

"Max has been reassigned to America," Nikki continued, "She's too be evaluated for letting people find out. She'll lose her wings and become a deskie as a demotion."

"But she could come back, right," Hunny asked hopefully.

"No. When you're a deskie it's rare to be promoted to an agent, but… when you're _demoted, _it's… it's permanent. Not only that but Max… as a deskie, she won't come back to Japan- not ever and I just…I'm really worried since it's a painful process and… dang it, she likes Tetsuya and they're together! They shouldn't be separated! If they get separated it should be because they don't fit together, personality wise and everything, not because of a damn demotion!"

All the hosts looked down solemnly in thought and made no comment on her curse. Ritsu released her hand so he could hug her,

"It'll be alright," he whispered.

Nikki kissed his cheek,

"Thanks, Ritsu, I needed a hug."

Even as he let go, Ritsu kept an arm around her shoulders as she rested her head on his chest (she was too short to rest it on his shoulder). The only three hosts to notice the whole exchange was Haruhi, Kyoya, and Takashi- all who were a bit curious, but didn't make a comment. Haruhi was happy that Ritsu finally found someone.

"Men," Tamaki declared loudly, "Commence Operation Save The Fairy!" 

"Does it really have to be called that," Haruhi said dryly.

"I like it," Nikki pitched in cheerfully with a giggle.


	20. Reassigned

**Chapter 19- Reassigned:**

**Max:**  
>Drew was the one that led me through the HQ. It was exactly as I remembered it. The underground building was surprisingly bright and most of it resembled what one would see in a normal house (we were all like a giant family under the same roof- figuratively and sometime it was literal). I wasn't kidding. There was tan carpet, a dull shade of beige for the walls, and then behind the many doors were rooms where some agents, Superiors, and the occasional deskie lived. The High-Ups had a total restricted living quarters.<p>

The lounge area was pretty cool too- coffee machines, computers, couches, TV, and more. That was just the living quarters of the HQ though. There were about five or so quarters in HQ- the living quarters, the High-Ups' living quarters, the cells/prison (long story on that one), the Court (for the Wings ceremony, promotion, evaluation, and demotion), the Council quarters (where the High Ups and a few Superiors have their meetings), and the computer room, at least that was what I called it (where deskies did their job).

"I'm sorry," Drew said as we walked, "You know that, right?"

"I know."

We were met with silence yet again. I wasn't exactly happy with Drew reporting the incident- though he had to since it was his job. I also wasn't happy that Drew didn't give me a chance to say goodbye to Tetsuya. At that thought, I bit my lip. _What's wrong with me? I'm never this sentimental…_

Still, I followed Drew through the lounge straight down the hall to the door of my old room; well it was a bit like a dorm actually. My room was where I had lived for a good portion of my life and where I stayed when I got kind of… home-sick I thought would be the best word.

It had light blue walls, my bed's red blankets were still messed up from where I left, and let's not forget the mini-fridge that I was sure that still had several cokes in them. Not to mention all the chip bags I had hidden around the room.

The first thing I did was go to my desk and open the third drawer. I then tapped the bottom and opened the false bottom of it, revealing… nothing. I turned to Drew, who gave a sheepish expression.

"You managed to find my hidden chips," I growled, "Stealing them from my hands, wasn't enough?"

"Food is always better when it's not your own."

* * *

><p>I was under 'home-arrest' as the council was discussing my case. Then afterwards, I would go to be evaluated and most likely, demoted. <em>Oh how am I kidding? I'm totally going to be demoted, no and, if's, but's about it.<em>

I put my head in my hands and sighed in defeat. There had to be something I could do, _anything_ that could make them rethink my failed case. I couldn't, _wouldn't_ leave Tetsuya. I just… I didn't want to.

I huffed and crossed my arms. Eventually, my thoughts led straight back to Tetsuya. My finger touched my lips gently, I still remembered the feeling of his lips on mine- even if it was only one kiss.

Though that one kiss felt better than all the other kisses I had ever received _combined._ There was just something about his slightly rough lips against my soft ones that made me just want to fall to the floor in a love-struck heap… And that was something considering that I didn't do romance. Tetsuya, however, he made me like romance. He made me want to be a romantic person- maybe not all the time, but some of the time.

I put my hand on my nose and chuckled. He was… amazing and I found myself acting like a love-sick puppy. Tetsuya had to be the only guy that I knew that could reduce me to that… and surprisingly, I didn't mind.

There was a knock on my door. I kind of hoped that it was Nikki. I haven't seen her yet and I knew that she knew that I was here at HQ. I was a bit worried that she might get herself in trouble. She had a habit of doing things when she was upset and I knew that she would be upset with the Higher Ups for demoting me- since I knew that they were totally gonna demote me… _I'm so screwed. _

"Come in!"

As soon as the figure walked into my room, my hopes were diminished that it would Nikki. No, it was just Drew- standing there with his wings tucked to his back, shirtless. I never noticed that he had a few scars though. _Huh, learn new things when I actually decide to observe someone._

"Oh it's just you, Drew."

"For once I would like I happy greeting, like, _oh it's so good to see you Drew,"_ Drew mocked my higher voice, "or _Wow Drew you're so handsome and such a great Superior! _or my personal favorite, _Drew, I love you and I want you and me to have rough-"_

I threw a bag of chips (that I had bribed a deskie that had passed my room to get me) at him as I growled,

"Finish that sentence, Chip Thief. I dare you."

It didn't matter. Drew and I were just teasing and there was no real malice or affection- just annoyance. Well, there was affection, but sibling affection.

"Hey, I'm just saying," Drew said as he started to eat the chips from my bag, "It wouldn't be so bad considering I'm here to ask you if you want anything. The meeting can take a while, you know. Honestly, I'm just surprised that Nikki hasn't shown up yet so…"

"Nikki hasn't shown up?"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Then where is she?"

"My guess is still Japan," Drew shrugged, "But with Nikki, who knows?"

I nodded in thought. The only sound that I could hear was Drew… eating my chips. My eye twitched,

"….AND STOP EATING MY CHIPS DAMN IT!"


	21. Men On A Mission

**Author Note: By the way, Max has tried to buy him his own chips, but he eats them all like a pig and then steals hers because 'food is always better when it's not yours.' Honestly, Max doesn't mind _too_ much- it's just a sibling banter thing and my way to add some funny because I always laugh.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 20- Men On A Mission:**

**Third Person:**

Tetsuya normally wouldn't resort to such means, but he didn't trust the Host Club and he was very worried about Max. He still felt guilty as he followed Ritsu to a park, at night. _What's going on? He has bags, there's Nikki… are they running away together? Ritsu said it was a club thing and the Host Club are there… so what's going on?_

Just before they boarded the plane, when Tetsuya spotted the wings on Nikki's back- his last nerve snapped. He had a right to know what was going on- especially since Ritsu told him it was something about Max. He was her damn boyfriend! He had a right to know what was going on with his girlfriend and he deserved to be a part of it! Tetsuya walked out of the bushes- his brow furrowed with his eyes narrowed, his fists clenched.

"Just what the hell is going on?!"

Nikki nearly jumped sky-high as she almost screamed. They all narrowed their eyes at Tetsuya. Ritsu scowled, but before he could say something, Nikki gave an order,

"No time! Twins grab him! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Nikki managed to convince the twins to not bother Tetsuya on the plane by bribing them with the idea that they could dress her up as much as they wanted and with whatever they wanted when the whole ideal would be over. Nikki didn't mind since dressy clothes and being someone's 'doll' didn't really bother her (it did bother Ritsu a bit just because it was the twins), but Nikki knew that Tetsuya needed time to think without being bugged. Hence, why he sat in the back of the private airplane by himself.<p>

Tetsuya sat with his head in his hands, thinking about everything. Nikki didn't explain much- something about her not wanting to relay the entire thing again. She explained that Max and her were not human but something similar to fairies- _agents, but agents for what?_ She explained that they had wings and that since Max would be getting demoted that Max would lose her wings (a very painful process) and never see any of them again.

Did it make sense to him? He saw the wings on Nikki's back and he trusted Ritsu. Besides, even if it weren't true, he still wouldn't say anything- not when Max was involved. Not when keeping his mouth shut about his opinions or doubt would able him to see Max again… even if she _might_ be what Nikki claimed. Still, a part of it made sense to him. He noticed the bulge on Max's back when he put his hand there- by accident. It was just a bit tough for him to picture the tough girl he knew with wings.

Then he started to wonder where that left their relationship. Did he care about she was? Yes because that was a part of who she was and a part of understanding her as a person, not because it would affect his judgments, affection, and decisions. Would Max be mad at him for coming to save her? He hoped not. Would it continue now that he knew? He hoped so.

He closed his eyes and did one thing he thought he would never do. He wished. He wished that him and Max would not only be reunited happily, but go on to have a happy relationship. He wished it with all his heart.

Nikki looked over briefly with a small smirk.

* * *

><p>"Superior Drew," Carol, the deskie, greeted, "We have another assignment… and I think you should really take a look at this."<p>

Drew grumbled slightly. All the other agents were at the ceremony for a new agent, leaving him no choice but to accept the assignment. He looked at the screen and his jaw dropped,

"Oh you've got to be shitting me."

* * *

><p>Nikki was seated beside Ritsu, obviously, with Kyoya and Tamaki sitting in front of her and the twins and Haruhi sitting behind her. The seating arrangement caused a lot of issues because Tamaki didn't want 'his precious daughter' near the 'devious evil twins.'<p>

Tamaki looked at Nikki, already turned around the seat. Kyoya copied his movement as the twins appeared on either side of Nikki's head. Haruhi was watching and listening, but didn't get up from her seat. Tetsuya titled his head as he listened.

They had been on the airplane for a few hours, a bit over half way on the way to America. Of course, Nikki could've flown herself, but she didn't want to leave the Host Club (and Tetsuya now) behind. She needed them with her- they had washed off her magic and when they were close to her, her magic kind of… mutated over them ever so slightly- hiding the fact that they had retained their memories from HQ.

Magic, while it wasn't used too often on assignments, was still a big part of the whole Wish Agency. They had Magic sensors for wishes. Heck, magic even formed from the wishers. When someone made a wish, a small wisp of gold magic would come off of him or her and into the sky (that's what the magic sensors picked up and then collected to know the wish and who made it). Nikki had briefly sensed it from Tetsuya- even if she didn't know what he wished for. Then when a wish was fulfilled, a small red wisp would come off of the wisher (something the magic sensors also picked up as a sign of 'mission completed').

"Okay," Nikki said, "I have a plan. This is what we'll do, I can manage to sneak everyone in as deskies and agents- simple. I can do a bit of magic so that you register as magical. If _anyone_ finds out you're not magical, then we're out- screwed. We have to get in, save Max, and get out."

"And just how are we going to save Max," Kyoya asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Well…" Nikki bit her lip, "…I'm not entirely sure, but I think this will work. If we can get there before the ceremony, then I can talk to the High Ups personally. Meanwhile, I'll show you guys were Max is. You take Max back to the airplane, ready for take off in case it doesn't work and then when I get there, we take off and head back to Japan… or if it did work, then we get off the airplane and just… be happy and Max and I will take all of you to _Denny's_ for a celebration. It's not much and there's gaps, I know, but it's enough to at least by time."


	22. Saving the 'Fairy' Agent

**REALLY IMPORTANT- TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE, IT DECIDES WHAT FIC I DO NEXT (too many ideas in this head)**

**ALSO IMPORTANT- CHECK OUT BONDED NERDLINGS (An author here on FF) BECAUSE THAT IS STORIES THAT WILL BE WRITTEN BY ME AND SPAWN OF NERDOM TOGETHER (SoN is another author here on FF). THE STORY WILL BE UP SOON!**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 21- Saving the 'Fairy' Agent:**

**Third Person:**

It was time. There was no denying it now. The evaluation was finished despite the ceremony for the new agent. Now, it was time for Max to face her fate. She took it in stride, standing tall with her eyes lowered and chin high.

Like most agents who went through demotion, Max was topless so that her wings could fully be stretched out. She wore only black shorts and a small red ribbon as a belt. It was a demotion ceremony- the red ribbon was a symbol for a failed mission as a red wisp of magic was the sign of a completed one.

The High Ups were at the end of the aisle, with their wings also tucked behind them, but visible- a sign of shame and disappoint. Their eyes showed sadness as they never wished pain among any of their agents- yet punishment had to be given. Beside the High Ups was… No one. Normally it would be a close Superior of the demoted one, but Drew was on an assignment and Nikki was gone. Max was alone in more ways than one.

On the side of the aisle stood other agents and a few deskies- all saluting at the High Ups, but their eyes were on Max. She strut down the aisle and only thing that was going through her mind was that… she would never see Tetsuya again. It broke her heart.

* * *

><p>Nikki led the group through HQ nervously. Ritsu was able to calm her down by holding her hand. It took a while and when the Superior at the door had questioned them, Kyoya managed to convince the guy that he was a Japanese Superior and they were all there for to just check in on the American division. While it was a very… holey lie, the Superior still let them through- but the second that he knew that they were lying (which would happen as soon as he would check with the High Ups), then they would be out of there. Still, it got them through the doors and it bought them time to go find Max.<p>

Tamaki, along with the others, was a bit disappointed that everything wasn't very magical- at least not magical looking. Tetsuya looked around, he expected something a bit different, but he supposed that it wasn't too far off from what he was expecting (unlike Tamaki who had imagined a giant building in the sky with agents and everything flying in and out of it). Still, Tetsuya could care less about what it looked like- it didn't matter as long as he saw Max.

Nikki did, of course, warn them that some agents, deskies, or Superiors might be topless for their wings to be spread fully. To her surprise, they were actually pretty good at avoiding looking. Though, she couldn't wait to see Tetsuya's reaction should Max be topless.

"Okay, Tetsuya, Haruhi, twins, Tamaki," Nikki ordered, "Max's dorm should be down that hall to the left and-"

"What do you think you're doing?"

Nikki almost screamed. They all slowly turned in horror- they were caught. Standing in front of them was a man, about a year older than Nikki. He had dark blue hair that was slightly messy and dark gray eyes that were narrowed. His broad chest was bare and behind him was a set of angel/bird wings. His strong arms were crossed over his muscled chest.

Nikki gave a nervous laugh,

"Hahaha… hey Drew…It's not what you think…"

He raised an eyebrow,

"Really? That's a first. Because I thought that you and your friends, who are human, were here to go save Max."

Nikki gave a sheepish smile as she rubbed the back of her neck,

"Okay, so it _is_ what you think…"

"Don't worry," Drew said, "I won't tell. I'll help. You're not the only one who doesn't want to see Max hurt, short stack."

"Not short," Nikki muttered, "You're just a giant."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>The plan was to split into groups. Drew would lead the Host Club to Max's dorm- if she wasn't there then they would meet with Nikki, Ritsu, and Tetsuya- all of whom were headed to the Court room.<p>

Nikki looked around, frustrated.

"We're lost," Tetsuya finally said.

"We're not lost," Nikki snapped, "We're just… turned around… not my fault that everything looks the same to me."

Nikki continued to grumble in her crappy and anxious mood. Ritsu placed his hand on her shoulder. Honestly, Ritsu knew that he felt something strong towards Nikki and that she was most likely the one for him. When Nikki failed to calm down, Ritsu looked around slightly before leaning down and landing a small kiss on her lips. At that moment, going unnoticed by everyone, a small little red wisp of magic went from Ritsu to Nikki and then into the air as it disappeared.

Nikki turned bright red and continued to be that color even when Ritsu parted from her. Tetsuya watched them amused,

"Love birds," he chuckled.

Nikki looked at Ritsu and smiled- a way to show him that she didn't mind. There was just no time for them to go over their feelings and they're thoughts at the moment. They had to save Max. _We have to…_

* * *

><p>Screaming filled the halls and a few people winced. For the most part, everyone seemed to ignore. That was, everyone <em>except<em> for the host club, Ritsu, Tetsuya, Drew, and Nikki.

"Max," Drew whispered and he took off.

The Host Club followed him with concerned looks. No one said anything. Just as they reached large doors that were as tall as the ceiling, they ran into Nikki, Ritsu, and Tetsuya. Tetsuya's face was in a scowl and his fists were clenched in anger, yet his eyes showed concern and fear. Ritsu was holding Nikki's hand, both of them looking a bit embarrassed, but concerned for Max.

Drew and Takashi were the first to react at the doors, however. Both of them, in sync, kicked open the door with all their might. The Three High Ups that were assigned to take care of the demotion stood at the end of the aisle, looking shocked at the group. The other agents, deskies, and the few Superiors in the crowd also looked shocked, horrified, annoyed, and a few even looked disgusted.

Yet none of the 'party crashers' were looking at the High Ups or the crowd. Their eyes were all focused on the female at the end of the aisle who was on the ground to her knees, hunched over into a small ball. She wore only short black shorts and her arms that were crossed over her chest. In her small left fist was a small red ribbon. Her pink hair was messier than usual and her eyes were closed tightly with tears streaming down. On her back were small bumps that were bleeding, seemingly endless streams of blood flowed down from the bumps down her back. It was Max.

Tetsuya bit back the many curses on his tongue. Instead, he ran over to her as he took off his jacket. He got down onto his knees as he wrapped the jacket around Max's shoulders and she weakly looked up at him with shock and happiness. One of his arms was around her shoulders as he helped her stand. He didn't even care that she was topless; his only concern was that she would be okay. He slowly helped her walk over to the others.

Drew and Nikki were the ones to go to High Ups, their faces in pure anger. The hosts and Ritsu both looked at Max in sorrow and concern. Before Drew could say anything, a High Up, put his hand up to silence them.

"You disobeyed the rules," the oldest High Up, Gabriel Jackson, started, "Not only did you lie about the memory wipe, but you brought them here."

He turned to Drew,

"And as another Superior, you should've reported her."

Drew's jaw tightened and he gritted his teeth,

"With all due respect _sir,"_ Drew growled, "I didn't due to an assignment that went against reporting it… And Max is like a sister."

"We're all family!" Nikki shouted, "So why should she be in pain because of a mistake!"

"When one makes a mistake in their career," Gabriel answered, not fazed in the slightest, "Then your whole career can crumble."

"But this isn't just a career," Nikki argued, "This is a family and family's don't judge other family member's mistakes or actions!"

As Gabriel, Nikki and Drew all bickered. Another High Up- Nancy- dismissed all the other agents, deskies, and Superiors in the room and that the issue would be solved soon so to not worry themselves. She did, however, stop the hosts, Ritsu, Tetsuya, and Max from leaving unnoticed.

She sat them all down in a pew on the right side of the aisle without so much as an explanation, but she did smile kindly at them. Max shivered and bit her lip to cry out from the pain in her back. She wished that _someone _could do a healing spell so that it would go away- but it they couldn't for several reasons. One being that she was stuck in the Court Room and everyone that could was too busy arguing. The other reason being that it was against the rules. The pain of the demotion must be felt and one must heal on their own. It was part of the punishment and it was supposed to teach someone that his or her actions and mistakes can lead to pain- just like the pain that could be felt from the client of a failed assignment.

Tetsuya held her closer and let her rest her head on his chest as he calmed her. The others dared to not make a single comment as that could make things worse for Nikki and Drew- who were still fighting with the High Ups.

Nancy rubbed her temples in annoyance at all the yelling,

"THAT'S IT," she screeched, "SHUT UP!"

Gabriel, in shock that Nancy yelled, shut his mouth as did Nikki and Drew. Nancy sighed,

"Thank you… Now, Gabriel, Nikki and Drew both have a point. This whole demotion ceremony is pretty harsh and shouldn't be done on a family member."

"But it's-"

"Tradition," Nancy finished, "I'm well aware. However, we can discuss the demotion process later. Right now, we have a very hurt agent and her _human_ boyfriend, Drew, Nikki, and the others to deal with."

Gabriel huffed, but said nothing. Nikki and Drew, as Superiors close to the defendant, stood next to Nancy as she was the High Up that had now taken charge of the case. Besides, Nikki and Drew actually respected Nancy.

Nancy smiled faintly,

"Now, let's see…I don't see a failed assignment, do you Gabriel? Alex?"

Alex and Garbiel looked closely, but alas there was no sign of a red wisp still within him- trapped while waiting for the wish to be fulfilled. Which meant-

"-Max completed her assignment," Nancy said with a smile, "Young Kasanoda has had his wish fulfilled, even if it was with one of our own. So we can't really do a thing about it, can we?"

Nancy sent a look to the sheepish and blushing Nikki. Gabriel's frown deepened while Alex looked amused at the whole situation. Max looked at them hopeful,

"Does that mean that… I don't have to be a deskie?"

"More than that," Nancy said with a chuckle, "Dear, I think we can all agree that you are free to go."

Alex nodded with a large smile. When Gabriel failed to nod, Alex stepped on his foot. Gabriel narrowed his eyes, but then finally gave a soft smile and a nod. Max stood up shaking, Tetsuya got up and held her arm as to steady her. The others followed suit- one by one, they stood up.

"Free… to go," Max repeated, confused.

Beside Nancy, Drew and Nikki looked so proud and were just beaming with happiness.

"That means you're free," Nancy gestured to the room, "Of everything. All this. Your wings were taken off and broken in the process. Since each pair of wings are made specifically for someone and can't be remade… You can't be an agent or a Superior since it requires a lot of flying. You can't be a deskie since you did complete your mission and therefore you aren't demoted… Not to mention the fact that if we don't do this then we're going against a wish… So we're letting you go."

Max still stared at them confused. Nancy finally sighed and went over. She leaned to whisper into Max's ear,

"This means that you're free to go live your life as a human and be with your boy toy."

Max turned pink, but nodded with a smile. As soon as Nancy had backed away, Max turned to Tetsuya with a large smile. She jumped into his arms and kissed him,

"This means we can be together," she murmured.

Drew smirked as the small red wisp came off of Tetsuya, _Max's mission wasn't the only assignment completed now, _he thought as he looked at Max and Tetsuya, _Carol owes me a twenty now since she bet against them._

* * *

><p>Max and Nikki looked at the bill, horrified. After all everything was done, Max's back was healed by Nancy (as an apology) and the bumps on her back that were for wings had disappeared. She was human. She was with Tetsuya. It was a happy ending… just not a happy ending for their wallets.<p>

Nikki kept her word so Max and Nikki had taken the hosts, Ritsu, Tetsuya, and Drew to _Denny's_ to celebrate. However, Nikki wished that she had chosen someplace else- someplace with a dollar menu. Even if some of the items were only four to eight dollars, they all managed to get a pretty big bill.

Tetsuya sat beside Max with a full stomach and a content smile as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Ritsu mirrored Tetsuya's actions as he did the same with Nikki. Both of them really did have a happy ending- they both got the girls of their dreams, even if it wasn't what either of them expected.

A light bulb went off in Max's head as she grabbed the bill. She handed it to Drew- who was wiping his mouth.

"Huh?"

"Consider it payment for all of my chips that you stole."

Drew looked down at the bill and paled.

"I couldn't have stolen that many chips."

"Drew, you've been stealing my chips since we knew each other," Max pointed out, "So I'm pretty sure that you're actual bill _to me_ for chips is even higher… But if you're complaining about paying that bill, feel free to pay me back personally _in full."_

Drew paled even more,

"….I'll take this bill, thank you."


End file.
